The Realms of the Black Dragon
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Hiei imprisioned any that will start a rebellion, trapping the beloveds of the 3 Warlords in a tower. He enslaved the Reikei & Ningen worlds. The Warlords set aside their differences to find a gift. *COMPLETE*
1. The Realms of the Black Dragon

The Realms of the Black Dragon  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
________________________________________________________  
It has been three years since Hiei has taken over Ningenkai and managed to place Reikei under his control. He had imprisioned Yuusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Kuwabara's friends, Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama, and Koenma deep in a dark dungeon, to reduce the risk of a rebellion. He had set up the other male Demon halves of the Ningenkai has Gladiators their powers dimenshed. Meanwhile setting up the females has whores in brothels for his Demon Senshi. He spent in his nights making sure that the two realms remained under his control and put down any signs of rebellion. The Humans and members of the Reikei were slaves. The Reikei Senshi along with Enma had been murdered to prevent an overthrow.   
Hiei the Ruler of the two Worlds however worried about the three Warlords of the Makai. It was rumored that they had Humans here that they cared for. Raizen was rumored to have a lover and son in the Realm of the Ninenkai, while Yomi it was rumored to have a Human mate that was much loved, Murkuro it was rumored had a half breed daughter. Hiei could not have them interfering with his plans to rule all four realms. So he sent men out for the three women that held the hearts of the Warlords. He had the females imprisioned in a tower and the men that had caught them silenced be removing their tongues.   
However what he did not realize was that the Makai Walords already knew about this. They sought for a way get their loved ones back, they figured starting a war would put thier loved ones in danger. So they figured that perhaps another way could be decided upon how to save their loved ones. So they meet in the dark moon of the Makai in Raizen's throne room to come to a descion on their plan for saving those most loved.   
Raizen and the other two Warlords sat around a table drinking bline which happened to be a mixture of blood and Makai wine.   
"Well I hope one of you bakas has at least a desent idea!" said Mukuro.   
"Well since a war is out of the question I really don't see anyother way we can do this," muttered Yomi resting his head on his chin swishing his bline in the goblet.   
Raizen looked thoughtful and then suddenly an idea came to him. He looked at the other two Warlords around him has the idea began to take root and the plan was completed within minutes.   
"I have an idea," said Raizen calmly.  
"Oh really?" asked Yomi raising an eyebrow. "Enlighten us then why don't you Lord Raizen."  
"Simple why not use the same thing that happened to us to turn him," smirked Raizen.  
"What are you getting at exactly?" asked Yomi.  
"He means send him a human and pray he will fall for her," said Murkuro softly.  
"Look at who we are talking about here," said Yomi someone who has a heart of cole and probably zero soul.  
"Exactly like we used to be," said Raizen with confidence. "I know I was probably worse then Hiei was before I meet Atsuko."  
Yomi frowned before nodding in ackowledgement he had been the same before he had meet the woman of his dreams Oniyuri (A/N: Tiger Lily). Murkuro had gone through the same thing when she meet Jim and had a daughter with him. Unfortunately for her one of Murkuro's men found out and betrayed her by murdering the man she loved and hiding their daughter.   
"Do you really think it will work?" asked Yomi.  
"Only one way to find out," said Raizen finishing off his drink. "We will meet here again tommorrow. Return to your fortresses and send out your elite forces to look for Human and Half Human females ranging from the ages of fifteen and seventeen. Bring them all here we will choose one has "a gift" to Hiei."  
"Very well," said Murkuro standing up with Yomi. "We will meet again tommorrow."  
That said the two Warlords left the room and went their own seperate ways to send out thier forces to bring back the good looking Human and Half Human females. Tommorrow their plan would finally get under way and they could hardly wait for the plan to begin so they could get what they wanted quickly.   
Raizen sighed and got up from his chair moving to his bedroom. With a sigh he sat on the foot of his gigantic bed, the same bed that he had shared with Atsuko for several years. He smirked and laid down on it her strong yet wonderful smell still imbedded into the dark satin sheets. He rembered the long nights of feeling her hot, smooth skin undernegth him. He remebered her sweet passion filled moans has she arched her body and withered undernegth him. He rembered her tight heat has they made love for hours on end into the night sometimes even till the sun rose. Her fingers would grip his long hair whenever she had an organism. He loved the taste of her, he loved kissing her, he loved everpart of her.   
With a growl he shot up and stormed to the vanity he had given to her four years ago before any of this shit ever happened. He closed his eyes as he remebered when she would straddle his waist on the chair and they would make out while taking eachother's clothes off. Her inner juices tasted like honey and her mouth was strong and wet. He could never seem to keep his hands off of her nor anything else off her for that matter.   
He never should have let her leave his fortress that day. He should have locked her in their room and kept her here, he should have protected her. Her and their son, he should have protected them. But now because of his foolishness they were trapped in the palace of that Fire Demon bastard. He would get his revenge on the man that broke them apart. If he discovered that ny of his men had laid so much of a finger on her. He let his thought trail off has a growl escaped his thoart and his eyes glowed dangerously.   
_______________________________________________________  
It was the next day and Murkuro and Yomi walked into the same room has yesterday behind them their men rounded a bunch of girls into the middle of the room. Raizen stared at them for several minutes frowning the girls all looked scared out of their minds. They were also in the clothing of slaves and whores. He couldn't help but notice that they stayed together and in a tight knit group clinging to one another. He couldn't help but notice that one of them stood out amongst the others. Her silver hair fell against her and brought out her silver eyes. Turning to discuss them with Murkuro and Yomi he failed to notice the young woman moving to comfort some girl on the verge of tears.   
Panthera looked around at the large room, wondering what was going on. This Demons just came out of nowhere and horded all the females into a large robotic machine before bringing them here. Several og the girls wore the garments of that of whore houses, others wore slavery clothing, still others were short shifts and were covered with water. Panthera heard muffled tears with the hearing she had inherited from her father. She looked around and noticed that the Warlords were in there own little world so she careful scooted over to the girl.   
"What's wrong little one?" asked Panthera.  
"I'm scared," sobbed the girl.  
"How old are you?" asked Panthera.  
"Thirteen," sobbed the girl.  
Panthera frowned feeling thew anger rise up within her. These assholes stole a child! What did they hope to gain from this? What was their reason for kidnapping a child?! She watched has the male with long white hair stood up he was soon followed by the other two. The three warlords stood before them.  
"I bet you are all wondering what you are doing here," said the white haired man.  
'No shit sherlock,' thought Panthera.  
"The reason is that one of you will be choosen to "a gift" so to speak for Hiei," said the woman.  
The girls exchanged a look their faces paling except for Panthera who stared back at them coolly.   
"You got a problem girl?" snarled Kiri a Head General of Mukuro.  
"Yeah," said Panthera coolly. "I have a problem with assholes that kidnap children!"  
"What are you talking about girl?!" snarled Kiri grabbing her hair and jerking her face up to look at him.   
"In case you haven't realized some of this girls are younger then fifteen!"  
Mukuro glared at Kiri before smacking him across his head, "You dumbass!"  
"How the hell was I supossed to know Lady Mukuro?"  
"Thier scent! You are an old Demon I would have expected you to know this!"  
"Humans and Half breed females have a different range of scents then pure Demon females."  
Mukuro growled at him dangerously and even the human females could tell the Demon female had alot of power.   
"Mukuro enough," said the male with black hair. "I think we have just found our gift."  
Mukuro stopped to stare at Raizen and Yomi. Then all three of them turned to stare at Panthera.  
'Ah man,' thought Panthera. 'I am gonna hate this I can already tell.'  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well there you go the first chapter not much sex in it yet but soon there will be don't worry. Well till next time! 


	2. The Realms of the Black Dragon 2

The Realms of the Black Dragon 2  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera sat in the large tub filled with scented water that was hot enough for steam to rise from, though it had not effect on her skin since she was part Demon. She gasped startled has one of Mukuro's slaves dumped a bucket of water on her getting her hair in her eyes. She ran her hands under it toward her scalp and flipped it back getting the young slave girl wet in the process. The young woman gasped.  
Panthera turned slightly to look at the girl, "Sorry."  
Then she saw a movement in the shadows and Mukuro came forward. She nodded to the Demon girls who bowed and left the room quitely. Mukuro sighed and sat next to the tub staring at the young woman, who stared back at her calmly. Mukuro smiled at the younger woman, she was flawless making her the perfect gift for anyone.   
"You really hate what we are doing to you don't you?" asked Mukuro.  
"Nani?" asked Panthera. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Because Hiei has imprisioned my half breed daughter," said Mukuro softly. "She is all I have left of the man I love. Yomi has a mate that he loves dearly she is with my daughter. Raizen has his own special love that he has been with for around eighteen years by now. He had a son with her that is being held in the lower dungeons. So you see we are not doing this in the interest of saving the humans but in saving the ones we love."  
"I see," said Panthera looking away.  
"To start a war would only put everyone in danger we figured that maybe a female would be able to break through his stone cold heart," said Mukuro gentley brushing the hair from the younger woman's eyes. "Perhaps just perhaps that female is you. Now come get up and I will take you to a room to get you changed into something befitting, then I will train you."  
"Train me?" asked Panthera has Mukuro began to leave the room and the slave girls reentered.   
"To become the greatest double edged gift ever," said Mukuro over her shoulder, then the door slammed and Panthera was once more left alone with the slave girls.  
'The greatest double edged gift?' thought Panthera to herself has the slaves messaged perfumed cleansing oils into her hair. She did not notice one of the females holding a bucket of ice cold water over her head. 'What could she possible mean by that?!'   
________________________________________________________  
"Shitmatta!"   
Mukuro looked up startled at the startled yelped and couldn;t help but laugh. She had a feeling that she would enjoy the brief companionship of the younger woman. Her laughter died down and a frown replaced her face, to turn this young girl into a whore made her cringe. It had been an extremely traumtic experience for her when she was younger. Somehow she would find it difficult to do the same to this young Demon half breed. However to save her own daughter she would do whatever it takes no matter how difficult it might be.   
'I can only hope she forgives me for this someday,' thought Mukuro sighing then she turned to look out the window completely forgetting about the existance of her generals. 'I hope you forgive me has well Flareics for what I am about to do to her.'  
Suddenly the doors burst open and Panthera appeared her white hair falling to her knees. A silk white bath robe covered her body and barely stopped half an inch below the buttocks. Droplets of water fell from her body and landed in a puddle on the floor. Mukuro blinked and stared at the girl for several seconds her hair was much longer then she had thought and would take a lot of work to brush out the tangles. They would need to get started quickly then.   
"Come follow me to my rooms I will see to your apperance from what I have learned Hiei likes in the females he places in his harem," said Mukuro waving for the younger woman to follow.   
Panthera nodded and started off in the direction that Mukuro had walked off to. One of the generals grabbed her rare end and Panthera whirled around, grabbed his hand she flipped him over her shoulder. Mukuro whirled around and blinked at what she saw. Panthera stood their haunched over slightly and held the right wrist of one of her generals.   
"What happened?" asked Mukuro.  
"He grabbed me," said Panthera releasing him and walking over to the older woman.  
"We're going to have to fix that you aren't allowed to do stuff like that to Hiei you know," laughed Mukuro.  
"Gomen," said Panthera.  
"That's fine sometimes the males need to be knocked down a notch or two."  
Panthera sat in front of the vanity and watched has Mukuro burshed out her long white hair.   
"I will teach you how to act like one of them," said Mukuro crouching down behind her. "You will be the best and win over his heart then his heart of stone will shatter and the Humans will be saved. Imagine it the Human race saved by a Harem Girl."  
"It should be quite amusing to see the looks on everyone faces if this succeeds," said Panthera softly.   
"This will succeed," said Mukuro firmly. "It has to come let's get you changed into something appropriate for the "training".  
"Hai," said Panthera softly.  
Together the two women went into another room.   
________________________________________________________  
A year has passed and Yomi and Raizen come to Mukuro's citdel to see how things were going. They were greeted by Mukuro in her meeting room. A small corner had been curtained off and two guards stood on either side of it.   
"So Mukuro," said Yomi taking a sip of his bline. "Where is this girl that you have been working on so dillegently?"  
"Over there," said Mukuro absently waving her right arm in the direction of the curtained off corner.  
Both men turned to look in that direction has one of the guards pulled on a cord and the curtains swooshed open to reveal the young woman. Her long white hair had been cut so that it went to the middle of her buttocks. She wore a pait of loose white pants, that had slits up either side and fastened together be silver string. She wore a matching white top that had white string laced in the front. She wore different types of jewerly about her body. Bells twinkled has she walked forward toward the three warlords. She bowed to them and streightened up waiting for orders.   
"Well done Mukuro," said Raizen smirking. "This will work wonderfully."  
"I know come Panthera," said Mukuro standing up.   
"Has you wish," said Panthera softly.  
Panthera walked toward Mukuro and waited for Raizen and Yomi to go in front of her before following behind them. After a while they came upon a tall box that slowly opened. Panthera moved forward to seat in it, but Mukuro stopped her.  
"One more peace of advice I have to give you," said Mukuro.   
"Yes Mukuro-sama?" asked the young woman softly.  
"Never fall in love with him," said Mukuro flattly.  
"Nani?" asked Panthera surprised.  
"If you fall in love then everything we have worked so hard for the past year will fail. Do you understand?"  
"Hai Mukuro-sama I understand and I have a gift."  
"A gift?" asked Mukuro startled.  
"Hai."  
Panthera waved her hand in front of Mukuro's face, then she sat down and the box closed up. Guards stepped forward out of the shadows and lifted the box up taking it to Hiei's palace. Mukuro turned back to look at the other two warlords but stopped when she saw the looks on their faces.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you bakas?!" she demanded.  
"Um you might want to look in a mirror Mukuro," said Yomi.  
Mukuro moved toward a mirror and gasped at what she saw.   
"What the?"  
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei snorted and stormed into his chambers water dripping off of his muscular chest. He tossed a towel across to the room and began mummbling about bakayaro lowclass Demons. He stopped upon coming across a dark blue box with black Makai symbols painted on one side, on another was a Makai tree and a spirit fox, on another was a Black Dragon spirit, and on the final side was the symbol of a harem female. Hiei walked up to it and touched the side that had things written on it. He stepped back has the sides opened up to reveal a young woman huddled in the borrom. Her white hair cascading down her back and sides she wore garements of white and jewerly of silver. When she looked up he got full view of her silver eyes.  
________________________________________________________  
Jamaal - Thanks  
Kiara - Thanks I hope to keep it 


	3. The Realms of the Black Dragon 3 LEMON L...

The Realms of the Black Dragon 3  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
WARNING: LEMON CHAPTER!  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei blinked has the young woman stood up, her head bowed down. Her small feet were bare. He caught site of an anklet on each foot that had small silver bells on it. The losse white pants she wore were held over her hips with a silver band on the front and back and were tied together slighlty by leather string. He knew the style of panbts she wore they had slits up and down her leg on the inside has well has the outside. It was meant to give the male any opputunity to have the female. The top she wore was tight and held her breats firmly to her body. The white material strained against them, the top was exactly like the pants, with silver on the bottom and straps of silver. Leather straps held them tied them together on the sides. Her long white hair shimmered slightly with silver spakles that had been sprinkled in it. She wore silver braclets and a silver chocker that encircled her neck.   
His eyes racked her body up and down she was extremely shapely and very pleasing to the eyes. He could already feel the blood rushing downward. He moved toward her and touched her chin lifting it up to look into her eyes. Her eyes were so pale and light it caused a shiver to run up his spine. He rubbed his thumb undernegth her chin and smirked.   
"You are quite lovely," smirked Hiei wrapping his other arm around her and pinning her against his body.  
He moved his face down and pressed his mouth firmly against her own. He slide his arm under her buttocks and lifted her up carting her to the bed. His hands ran up and down her arms has he began to stroke his tongue against hers. He moaned her tongue was was so soft and smooth, her mouth was so very inviting. He ran his hands up her arms and over her neck carressing the soft skin there. He felt her heart beating through the soft skin of her neck and felt the flow of blood pulsing through her veins. He had never sipped the blood of one such has her. He couldn't help but wonder what her blood would taste like running down his thoart.   
Eventually he could no longer resist and his courosity got the better of him and he removed his mouth from her senuous lips. His lips moved down her face and reached her neck kissing it tenderly like a lover would. He slowly began to suckle and nip at her neck. Until the part that his mouth was on became has bruised and swollen has her lips were. Hiei could feel his canines growing at the sensation of the feel of her heartbeat. He broke through the skin and the canines retracted allowing him to lick up the small blood that sweeped through the bite marks. He could feel her heart beat faster has his left hand reached up to cup her neck and holder closer to his mouth.   
'Do you enjoy that?' asked Hiei in her mind.   
"Yes," whispered Panthera softly in a moan that cause shivers of pleasure to run up and down his spine.   
Hiei smirked and pulled away finally watching the blood sweep from the marks and travel down her neck and cascade onto her collarbones and trail in between her breasts. His eyes glowed in lust and he licked his lips in anticapation. He moved his lips to her neck and moved down to the swell of her breasts. It was there that he buried his nose to catch her scents.  
His hands wondered up her arms and rested on her shoulders he began to slowly pull down the straps of her top. Leaving her chest naked and igniting a powerful surge of lust up Hiei's spine. He moved forward to gently lick the skin of her supple breasts. He smirked upon hearing her gasp startled at the feeling of his tongue on her skin. He slipped his tongue down the valley of her breast and then moved to her right breast. He slid his tongue to her nipple and teased it by running around the outer edges. She moaned with need. Upon hearing her moan he the took her nipple and gently began to suck on it. He began to suck more harder as he became more and more needy.  
Panthera stopped moaning and bit her lip she could taste the blood that began to flow from the cut. She felt her skin tingle, she had to remain focused on her mission. Mukuro had told her that she had to remain focused and not get caught up in the moment no matter what. She shivered when she felt his hands slip between the folds of her pants and stroke her maidenhood. She closed her eyes and arched her back she didn't know whether it was because she had been taught to or it was instincetive, but she really didn't want to know. Out of the bottom of her eyes she could see his lips lifted in a triumphic smirk.  
He ran his fingers across her folds to the opening of her maiden hood. He pushed his one of his fingers inside of her gently despite his urges. Something made him feel as though he should be somewhat careful with her. He moved his finger around, working and stretching her out. He had never been this gentle with any other females before. Then again most other females in his service weren't virgins, they were far from it. Slowly he began to work around inside of her. Finally he pulled his fingers brushed against something like a barrier. He took his fingers out of her and looked down at the juices in his hand then looked smirked.   
"So," he whispered softly and lowly in a voice that sent a shiver of fear up Panthera's spine. "You're a virgin."  
Panthera looked up into his eyes and saw a strange softness in them. But it quickly was replaced with a look of mischeift and then she felt his hands wander across then top of her womanhood. He smirked and inserted his middle inside of her once more and began to prob her gentley. Searching for a certain spot that all females had. He knew if was there somewhere, eventually he found and grazed up with his nail. She arched her back and gasped slightly. She felt his other hand move to untie the strings that held her top to her body and let it fall off slowly. He went after her neck though and grinned when he pulled her soft chest against the rough material of his training gi. He placed hot kisses along the base of her neck and then grazed his tongue along the same path. He sucked at her collar bone and then enter his fingers into her maidenhood once again. He made gently circles within her passages way.  
Panthera moaned and arched her lower body so that his fingers were deeper inside her. He chuckled and shook his head pulling his finges out once more. He ran them over her breasts and began to suck on them slowly harshly grazing his teeth against them. Her moans began to increase in volume and he began to suck harder. His hands began to take hold of the leather strings and he loosened them. This allowed the pants to slip down to her knees, Hiei pushed her down onto the bed and removed the rest of her pants off of her body.   
Hiei pulled back and smirked down taking a good look at her small lithe body.   
"So beautiful," he whispered softly running his hand down her side. "You feel so soft and smooth. Your skin is so pale, so slick, and oh so very hot. You are so very tight, so warm, so inviting I want your beautiful heat."  
Panthera stared up at him passively and with a smirk Hiei straddled her waist rubbing his hardnes on her through his pants. He massaged her breasts slowly for awhile before running them up to her shoulders, then to her hands. Taking them in his own he placed them on the belt of his pants.  
"Undress me woman," he snarled impatiently. "I think it is high time I see how well you are at what you were taught."  
Panthera sighed and unbuckled Hiei's pants, she would carress his skin has it became revealed. Hiei moaned at the feel of her soft cool skin running along his thigh that was hot from the idea of her and his recent training. He felt the woman move to seat up alittle, and she moved out from under him and started inching his pants down. She pushed him down on the bed and finished her job before moving down to kiss his chest. Her kisses soon turned into nips and licks.   
Hiei treaded his fingers into her hair and forced her to go lower on his chest. His breathing was becoming heavier has she reached just above his belly button.   
"Lower woman!" he hissed tightening his grip on her hair. "Go lower woman now!"  
Panthera closed his eyes feeling the heat rise into her cheecks. She went lower and took his length into her mouth. She began to boob up and down on his shaft.  
"Um," said Hiei closing his eyes and groaning in pleasure. "Um yes woman that feels oh so good. Harder damnit! Suck me harder!"  
Panthera closed her eyes tighter and began to suck harder on him. Hiei felt the pressure inside of him rise him and grunted when he exploded inside of her. He held her face on him siganling that he wanted her to swallow all of it. When he had gotten it all out of him he pulled her head up and pressed his mouth against hers.   
"Time to get on with this woman," said Hiei kissing her.  
Hiei rolled them over once more, so that she was undernegth him once more. He slowly started his entrance, allowing her to adjust to his his size. When he came upon her barrier he began to kiss her slow and seat before thrusting his hips foreward with ease. He caught the scream in her mouth and started a hard thrusting pace. That soon left her moaning in pleasure. Their hips thrusted together in an rythm that was has old has time itself. They both felt the pressure building inside of them Hiei smirked when he felt Panthera come screaming in pleasure. He pulled out of her at the moment he came and his seed spilled all over her body.   
Hiei sighed and laid down next to the woman pulling her against him possively.   
"You are mine woman no man can touch you but me," he smirked. "No one now woman sleep and I will decide what to do with you tommorrow."  
"Yes Hiei-sama," said Panthera closing her eyes.  
Hiei closed his eyes as well, since the potion that Mukuro had rubbed on her skin began to take it's effect on Hiei. Pretty soon Hiei's breathing became low and even. Panthera's eyes snapped open has the lights dimmed and her eyes glowed softly.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to get out writter's block, viral infection, and school kinda all caught up with me. Plus the girl that promised to help me write this chapter was hardly ever on so I finally decided to finish it myself. Anywho thanks for being patient with me with getting this chapter out.  
Ryoko - I hope I don't stop writting this story is goin to be good,  
Jen - Thanks  
anythingbutevil - thanks  
Kiyoshi-neko - a good kick in the nads would fix that boy right up I am sure. All friends are evil that is why they are good friends. Thanks for reviewing I will try and update more.  
Jamal - lol thanks for reviewing Hentai  
Zero - Thanks  
- Thanks  
Ranting Squirrel Rina - THanks  
Lia-goddess - Thanks  
Disgruntled Marine - Thanks 


	4. The Realms of the Black Dragon 4 slight ...

The Realms of the Black Dragon 4  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera was careful has she disentangled herself from Hiei's embrace. She turned around slowly and looked back at Hiei's sleeping form. A blush forming on her cheeks has she saw his muscular back. He had certainly been well porportioned that was for sure. She moved slowly away from the bed and winced at the pain that came from between her legs. Lady Mukuro had said it would hurt after the first few times before you got used to it. However she never imagined that it would hurt this bad.  
She sighed and closed her eyes wiping at her forehead, she still had a job to do and needed to work fast since she had no idea how long the potion would work. If she got caught then it would all be over before it even started. Right now she needed to figure out where the three females were being kept so she could send word to the Makai Generals. She concentrated a black spandex bodysuit appreared on her body covering her from the top of her neck to her ankles, her outfit was topped off with white boots and gloves.   
She crept out of the room and down the halls keeping to the shadows. She made her way down long twisting corridors and dark hallways. She would hide quickly when she saw one of Hiei's guards coming toward her. Finally she came across a wooden door that had been locked and barred. She stared at it for several minutes before placing her hand on the wooden frame and concentrating for life forms. What she felt was the spirit energies of three females.   
"So," she said softly. "That must be where Lord Raizen's and Lord Yomi's women are and where Lady Mukuro's daughter is being held. Now all I have to do is find a way to get them out of there without gathering the attention of the entire palace. I guess a basic unlocking spell will have to do it simple yet effective."  
She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment, then she opened her eyes has they started to glow and sent a blast of power at her power at the door. Only to have it sent back at her and slam her into the wall across from her. She gasped in pain at feeling her back conect with the hard marble wall.   
'What was that?!' she thought despserately she opened her eyes and saw the door pulsing. 'A protection spell?'  
She gasped when she heard males voices and footsteps running toward her.   
'Oh no the gaurds!' she thought. 'I need to get out of here before they get here or at least hide so they can't find me.'  
Panthera moved into the shadows quickly and watched has several guards came into the room. While they were busy hunting the area Panthera quickly slipped back up the stairs and hurried back to Hiei's bed chambers. Once she arrived she could sense the potion wearing off so she quickly returned back to her orginal spot on the bed after getting rid of her bodysuit and attire. She closed her eyes and pretended sleep at the exact moment she felt Hiei stir. She felt him shake her body to awaken.  
"Nani Hiei-san?" she asked seating up slightly to look at him.  
"I have decided what I am going to do with you," said Hiei moving the blanket away from her chest.  
"Already Hiei-san?" asked Panthera softly trying to hide her blush.  
"Indeed I have woman I have decided to make you my favorite," smirked Hiei. "Not just my favorite but my only female to share my bed. I will rid myself of the other females in the harem and the harem chambers will be only for you. How does that sound woman?"  
Panthera stared at him in complete and total shock. This was completely unheard of for someone like him to have just one harem girl even if she was his favorite. However she realized that this might be a good thing because tht would mean she would be spending alot more time with him and be able to get more information. It also meant however that she would be ablot more careful. Around Hiei-san when he was asleep she didn't know how much of the potion she had left. She closed her eyes and exhealed the words coming to her has she said them.  
"Has you wish Hiei-san," she said softly.  
"Good girl I knew you would like it," smirked Hiei his hand reaching out for her.  
Panthera allowed herself to be drawn closer to him and bit back a gasp at the skin to skin contact that took place oncemore.   
"Lord Hiei?" she stammered blushing.   
"Woman you have got to get over your fear of this," said Hiei. "I think we should start with now!"  
Hiei rolled on the bed wrapping their bodies together in the sheet so she couldn't escape. He smirked has he pinned her body to the bed with her hands abover her head. He held her hands there with one hand while the other he used to explore her body. He enjoyed listening to her small gasps of embarrassment and her groans of pleasure when he touched certain spots on her small, fragile, lithe body.   
"Such beauty you have," whispered Hiei brushing his hand against her cheek like a lover's carress. "I have yet to see such a beauty in any of the other females I have ever been with. I want to show you around your a gem a precous gem that is very rare and valuable. You should be treated has such hidden from others unless I am present to keep the hands of other off of you. You are mine forever and no one shall touch you aside from me."  
"Hiei-san," said Panthera softly. arching her back has his hand trailed down her stomach and to her back.   
Hiei brought his mouth down to her face and started to kiss it, before moving down to her thoart. She gasped when he started licking and biting it eagerly. His hands roamed all over her body claiming every inch of her for his own. It was quite clear to her that she had gotten more then she thought she would by submitting to him. She gasped when she felt him enter her again. He began a pace that was fast and rough despite the close confinds from the sheets wrapped around their bodies.   
Panthera closed her eyes and tried to not enjoy it however something inside of her burned with pleasure and passion and she couldn't help the fact that the moans she was making were completely real.  
Next day_________________________________________________  
Hiei opened his eyes and felt a female body undernegth his own. He looked down and saw the female resting quitely her breathe was slow and even. He smirked remebering her breathless moans of pleasure, and the look of embarrassed passion that came across her face when he brought her to her climax. She had enjoyed having sex with him even if she was too ashamed or embarrassed to admit it. He knew how to make a woman enjoy herself against her will even if she didn't want to. It was one of the good things about being a Demon also to having the jagan.   
He sighed and climbed out of bed and headed to his bathing chambers. He needed to take a shower before going to the meeting today with the overlords. Of course before that he had to "clean" out his harem chambers so that Panthera would be the only one there. He didn't want anyone to get in the way of his favorite. He knew that several of the women would be upset at the very notion of being cast aside like a useless piece of junk but they would get over it. Right now all that mattered to him was his females happiness.   
He sighed feeling the hot water wash over his body, the heat from the water reminded him of the heat he had felt while having sex with the female that still slept peacefully in his bed. He liked to think he was a kind lover to the females he took to bed. However the fact that he had been somone's first had been oddly honoring to him, even if she had been nothing but a gift. He smirked he also knew why they had given her to him and there was three answers and they all resided in a tower out of reach for even the strongest Demon to get to without the right incantation.  
_______________________________________________________  
dsfhg - if you want to read it on mediaminer go ahead no one is stopping you.  
- Thanks 


	5. The Realms of the Black Dragon 5

The Realms of the Black Dragon 5  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei walked into the meeting room wearing his black pants, with a dark blue tunic over it. He had left the woman asleep in his bed, he would return to her after this meeting and he "cleaned" out his harem. The Warlords of the Makia all stood up and bowed out of respect for the younger Demon King.   
"I already know why you all are here," said Hiei curtly. "So you might has well cut through the bullshit and have a seat."  
"Excuse me?" asked Raizen trying to hide his surprise has he sat down slowly the other two following his example.   
"You want the females," said Hiei smirking. "The females that I have."  
"We have no interest in your whores Lord Hiei," snapped Yomi.  
"You know very well that I am not talking about them," said Hiei his smirk growing even more.  
"Where are they you little prick?!" demanded Mukuro jumping to her feet.   
"Now now now temper temper," said Hiei. "Keep that up and you will never get them back."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Mukuro seating back down in her seat.  
"I will keep the females and let you spend one night with them a month in my castle," said Hiei. "However you can not attack my realms."  
"What sort of shitty deal is that?!" demanded Raizen.  
"It's either that or I kill them," smirked Hiei. "So tell me what will it be?"  
Mukuro and the others exchanged a look, they all nodded before turning to look back at Hiei. Raizen who seemed to be the spokesperson for them nodded and took a deep breathe.  
"Very well Hiei we except your proposition," he snarled.  
"Very good now this meeting is over I will have the contracts sent to you at high noon," said Hiei leaving the room.  
The moment the door closed shut begind him the three warlords looked at eachother.  
"He's a smart little bastard," muttered Raizen.  
"Do you think he knows about Panthera?" asked Mukuro.  
"No I think he is too busy screwing her to realize what she really is," said Raizen.   
"We need to go back to our realms before he gets susipous," said Yomi.   
"I don't think he thinks we will do anything with their lives in danger," said Raizen. "He thinks he has us in the palm of his hands. But you are right we should return to our realms quickly."  
The other two warlords nodded and together the three of them left the palace and returned to their own palaces.  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei strolled down the hall that lead to his harem he entered into the room and looked around taking a quick account everyone was there including his previous favorite Sorka. She smirked and stared at him waiting for him to call her over. She frowned when he just glared at her, it was then she knew he was going to make an announcement to them all. He cleared his thoart and all the females stopped talking and looked at him expectently.   
"You are all free to either work has a servant in my palace or for one of my generals or you die," said Hiei. "I have decided to take on a mistress."  
He saw Sorka smirk again and he chuckled to himself she had gotten cocky over the past few months thinking he wouldn't tire of her. However he had tired of her and quickly. While she was great in bed his blood no longer burned like fire they made love. It had started feeling like it was with the other females. Nothing just a lustful pleasure that he felt to satisfy himself. She needed to be brought down a few notches and he knew exactly how to do it.   
"This mistress I am taking on is my new favorite and she is human so I will no longer be needing your services," that said Hiei left the room leaving orders to either send the girls to his generals or to the kitchens has slaves.   
He then headed off into the direction of his own private chambers to see if the woman was asleep or not. He was happy to see that she was wakening up at that moment. He was even happier to discover that she was waiting in his bed for his orders. He looked her over, her body outlined by the folds of the sheets. He tossed her a robe which she caught and sat up waiting for his next set of orders to her.  
"Get out of bed and put that on," he said placing his hands on his hips in balls. "Then you will go to your new chambers and shower and freshen up I will have a servant help you into the clothes you will wear for our little appreance."  
"Has you wish Lord Hiei," said Panthera lowering her head.  
"Good," said Hiei smirking and walking up to her.   
Hiei took the robe and walked behind her helping her into the coat. His smirk grew as he fastened it around her small waist. He then spun her around and pulled her against him kissing her roughly, before realising her.  
"Good now go," said Hiei giving her a shover toward the door. "One of the servants waiting for you will show you to your new home."  
Panthera bowed and backed out of the room and saw a young woman two years her senior waiting for her.  
"Are you the one he mentioned?" asked Panthera calmly.  
"I am," said the girl coldy. "Follow me."  
Panthera nodded and walked after the girl trying to keep up however it was slightly hard since she seemed determined to get her lost. She sighed the woman was probably angry at her for some reason such has being the Lord's bedmate. He must have killed someone close to her. She wondered if it would be wise to ask her about it, if they were ever alone without all these guards around watching them.  
Sorka took note of the young woman she was leading toward the old harem room. She couldn't see what the big deal was there was nothing special about this child at all. The girl was too thin and barely had any curves at all (A/N: Jealous female alert!). What Lord Hiei saw in her she couldn't even tell. The woman couldn't have possibly been that good in bed she had the look of a virgin. Plus the way she was walking was a clear sign the woman had been a virgin when Lord Hiei had taken her.   
'That must be it!' thought Sorka. 'He must feel honored to have been her first! Sooner or later Lord Hiei will get over his infactuation with her and will come back to me. We were made for eachother!'  
By now they had come up to the door that had once been the entrance to the royal harem but now would only hold this female. She pushed open the door and walked in while stepping away and allowing the other woman into the room. Then she shut the door and stood there waiting for dismissal.  
"Who did he kill to make him hate you so much?" she asked suddenly.   
Sorka blinked slightly and looked at the younger woman who was staring at her gently.  
'She thinks that Lord Hiei killed one of my family memebers?!' though Sorka incredulously.   
Just then an idea began to form in her head and she felt herself smirk in her mind has it finally stopped. So she started telling the younger woman about a family she had that Lord Hiei had slaughtered when she had stolen some fruit from the garden. All of it was a lie but perhaps it was exactly what she needed to end up getting the other female killed when she confronted Lord Hiei about these Murders. She told her every lie about this family of hers she could think of while her ex-lover's mistress bathed and changed clothes with her help. She also told her of things that Hiei had done to her whenever she shared his bed.   
It was almost too easy, eventually however Panthera had gotten into the outfit Lord Hiei had wanted her to appear with him in the outfit was a short dark blue dress that had a diamond cut out of it showing some cleavage. The dress had straps that fell off the shoulders and sparkled with sapphires hanging from chains from the straps. Blue glitter was sprinkled into her perfectly brushed hair. By the time Hiei got there Panthera was seating on one of the couches waiting for him, Sorka was hiding behind one of the veils that drapped from the ceiling to the floor along the walls. She watched has Hiei's lips curled into a smirk and pulled the woman against his chest. He captured her lips against hers and started pulling her skit up and running his hand along her rare.   
They broke apart and Hiei smirked, "You look great come you will seat at my feet while I deal with somethings in the throne room."  
"Has you wish Lord Hiei," said Panthera bowing.  
Hiei smirked and pulled her against him has he began to walk out not noticing the anger that had slowly started to grow in the woman's eyes.   
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well here is the last chapter I will update for awhile for any of my stories since I will be busy for quite awhile. I hope to update somemore on some stories before Christmas though. Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed it.  
Yuemoon - Thanks so much I love Hiei to he is such an interesting character.   
Sully - Thanks so much!  
Jen - Thanks he is though things are going to get complicated now. 


	6. The Realms of the Black Dragon 6

The Realms of the Black Dragon 6  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei sat on his throne his hands threading through Panthera's long hair. She was seating at his feet one arm resting on his thigh the other one resting on her hip. She pretended to be uninterested in the conversation he was having with his men. When in fact she was paying attention and studying them out of the corner of her eyes. One thing she couldn't help but notice was that they would turn their eyes to look at her whenever they thought their king wasn't paying attention to them. She didn't like them staring at her at all, they were all old and fat fools. Some of them were old enough to be her father while the others were old enough to be her grandfather. Still there was one that was old enough to be her great grandfather. They were disgusting pieces of gargbage and should have their eyes cut out.  
A low growl from Hiei's thoart caught her attention and she looked up at him and noticed he was growling at the oldest one.   
'So,' she thought. 'He caught him looking at him I wonder what will happen ....'  
Before she could even complete her thought the oldest one was destoryed by a wave of Hiei's hand. Panthera gasped and blinked at the charred remains of the man.  
'He's more powerful then they thought he was!' she thought feeling fear build inside of her.  
"Let that be a lesson to you if I catch any of you looking at my mate again then make no mistake I will destory you now leave me all of you!"  
Panthera slowly stood up to follow them only to be dragged back and pulled onto Hiei's lap.  
"Except you my dear," smirked Hiei. "I am not mad at you, I could never be mad at you. You are too perfect to be mad at such a lovely body deserves praise and admiration, not scorn and anger."  
Panthera couldn't help but wonder how many other females he had said that to. Though deep down inside she enjoyed the attention he was certainly handsome and made her skin catch on fire where ever he touched her.   
'But I can be mad at you,' she thought bitterly remembering what she had been told earlier by the servant girl.  
Hiei rubbed his hands along her shoulders and down her arms. His mouth pressed against the warm skin of her neck, causing it to become even more heated. He started pushing her top down and turned her around to look at him and stradle him on his throne.  
________________________________________________________  
The advisors left the throne room and exchanged a look neither one of them where pleased with the developement. They had seen the way he kept her close and had heard the he had cleared out his harem so that only she was in it. She was his consort his concubine and they didn't like it one bit.   
"She could be a problem for us in the future," said one of them.  
"Indeed Malick," said another one. "But she cold also be of great help."  
"What do you mean Ecithead?" asked Malick.  
"Why not use the woman for our advantage?" asked Ecithead. "She should be easy to control and knowing my brother we might be able to control him through her."  
"So use the whore to control the three worlds?"   
"Of course I mean all we have to do is make him believe that the three Warlords mean to harm her if he is really has attached to her as we think then it should be easy."  
"You are brilliant Ecithead the plan should work perfectly," said another advisor.  
"I know why else would I be an advisor for my brother if I wasn't smart? Besides the only other thing my brother has that we share aside from strength is our taste in women."  
All the men turned toward the door hearing soft moans coming from behind it. They exchanged nods and continued on their way toward their own hall of the palace to continue discussing their plan to control everything. All they needed was to convince the girl of the plan which they figure with her being a whore should be easy.   
____________________________________________________  
Panthera sat on his lap her arms wrapped around his neck she was breathing heavily. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and noticed that he was having trobule catching his breathe but was regaining it quickly. She closed her eyes knowing that once he caught his breathe he would want to continue. She should hate him, she should despise him for the pain he caused others. Yet she couldn't she just couldn't she loved him and she shouldn't love him. She had a job to do and she would probably have to kill him before it was all over. Yet she wondered if she would have the strength to kill him when the time came.   
She felt his hands slide up her sides and he pulled her closed to him and pressed his lips against hers. She slide her mouth across his and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment when suddenly she remebered something Mukuro had told her.'Whatever you do,' Mukruo had told her. 'Do not kiss him or let him kiss you it leads to feelings.'  
'Well Mukuro,' Panthera thought herself. 'I think it's a little too late for that. Despite my job and the anger I feel for him I still love him.'  
Hiei pressed his lips against the females he wanted her all the time. He wanted her more then he ever wanted the others he also felt more then he did for the others. Could this be the feeling that the Humans called love? Perhaps it was and if it was he never wanted to let her go. She was his and no one else's.  
Meanwhile from the shadows the couple was being watched by Sorka who frowned wondering if her plan had worked or not.  
'I wonder if the plan had worked,' thought Sorka. 'Oh well next time I meet her I will have to tell more lies to rip them apart.  
______________________________________________________ - Thanks  
Carson the critic - Thanks and what do u mean by a little unorganized please explain.  
Yuemoon - lol thanks yeah he is kinda in a way which I hadn't meant to make him.  
Jen - Thanks!  
DarkAngel - Thanks 


	7. The Realms of the Black Dragon 7

The Realms of the Black Dragon 7  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
________________________________________________________  
Sorka sighed and moved about the kitchen fixing up some food for Panthera. It was then that she caught sight of something in the window seal. It was something the humans called foxglove and was posionus. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her when she moved to the window seal and plucked some flowers from the pot before hurrying back over to the pot she had been stirring she quickly shredded the flower petals and dropped them into the pot. She went back to stirring it while a smirk appeared on her face. Another servant came by and placed a bowl and tray beside her. She poured the contents of the pot into the bowl and fixed the rest of the food on the tray to make it look nicer. She had to make it look appealing so the whore would eat it.  
'Why worry about tearing them apart when I can just posion her and get it over with quicker,' she thought to herself.  
"Is the food ready yet?" asked a soft voice behind her.   
"Yeah it is ready to be taken up," said Sorka waving for the slave to take it to the old harem chambers.   
The girl took it and headed up the stairs being careful not to spill anything onto the tray or floor.  
Panthera opened the door and saw a girl a year younger then her with a tray of food in her hand.  
"Hi," said Panthera come on in.  
The girl came in taking careful steps so she didn't drop any of it.  
"Where do you want it my lady?" asked the girl once she got to the middle of the room.  
"On the table please," said Panthera.  
The girl turned to her right slowly and careful made the few steps toward the table and seat down the tray. The girl then bowed and left the room, when she opened the door she saw Hiei the girl bowed again and continued to bow until Hiei was well past her before making her exit.  
"Lord Hiei," said Panthera turning to look at him.  
Hiei looked at the tray of food on the table and moved past her to seat the table. Panthera sighed and began to survive some of the food to him before serving herself. Hiei sighed and drank from the wine while he watched her eat gently from the soup. He placed the goblet down and moved to drink the soup taking his eyes off Panthera, when a loud thud caused him to look up and see Panthera on the ground. Her skin was very pale and sickly looking. He jumped up and gathered her in his arms and placed her on one of the couches before shouting for a healer.  
________________________________________________________  
Yuusuke was leaning against the window that allowed him a perfect view of the halls. He blinked when he saw a pair of feet that were different from the feet of soilders. These feet were femine and sandled with the engravings of healers on the leather straps.   
"What the hell?" asked Yuusuke outloud.  
"What is it Yuusuke?" asked Kurama watching the younger man jump down.  
"A healer just went by," said Yuusuke. "I wonder what a healer is doing here."  
"Lord Hiei is probably sick," muttered Keiko under her breathe from her spot on the floor.  
"It is almost impossible for a Demon to get sick," said Botan from her spot under Kurama's arm.   
Kurama nodded his head at Botan's statement. What she said was true Demons rarely got sick.  
"Then what could it be?" asked Kuwabara. "Do you know Yukina?"  
"My brother has a lover and I think that is the reason the healer is here."  
"Did he imprenate her?" asked Keiko.  
"I don't know I can't sense anything else from my brother," said Yukina. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be Yukina-chan," said Kuwabara. "You have no need to be sorry."  
"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Yuusuke.   
"Well everything you guys have tried has gotten us into more trobule," said Botan.   
"So what do you suggest Botan-chan?" asked Kurama.  
"Why not trick him into making him think you have turned Kurama-kun?" suggested Botan.  
"Are you sure that it will work?" asked Kurama.   
"Only one way to find out," said Yuusuke.  
"You're right I guess that's the only way to find out."  
"Then after you gain Hiei's trust you can sneak into his chamber's and kill him."  
"Good idea let's pray that this works," said Kurama allowing himself to change into the silver haired theif.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry about it being so short I just thought that this would be the perfect place for it to stop. Such a great cliffy  
Yuemoon - Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to go more into Hiei's feelings on Panthera next chapter if I remeber  
Jen - Hola I hope it is good though things just might get worse then better  
Disgruntled Marine - She was in the cell since her brother thought that she would betray him since she loved a Human that had power.  
Fearful-Lady-Demon-Fox - Thanks  
Tattyana - I did. 


	8. The Realms of the Black Dragon 8

The Realms of the Dragon 8  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
________________________________________________________  
"Well!" demanded Hiei impatiently to the healer.  
"She has been posioned my lord," said the elderly healer.  
"Can you heal her woman?"  
"I can try my lord but I have never seen a posion like this," said the woman calmly; she was always calm.   
The woman's job demanded she be calm when dealing with people. She smiled to herself the young Demon Lord was truely attracted to the young woman; she wondered if the woman would be able to melt his cold heart. She couldn't wait to see the results of this match.  
"Do it woman and if she dies then you die has well."  
"Very well my lord" said the woman turning to dig in her bag.  
The woman began to pull out small jars and bowls placing them beside her. She also pulled out a small drawstring bag that contained leaves finally she pulled out two small flasks. She began pouring out some powder from the bowls and grinding some leaves up and mixing it with a cold amber liquid. She then mixed paste in with the powder and added some hot white liquid from the other flask. She slowly poured the new mixture into the young woman's mouth. When the entire mixture was gone she began packing up. The moment she stood up and she fixed her robes and bowed to Hiei before leaving.   
"It will take awhile to take affect heat will help it move more quicker," said the woman. "I will come back tommorrow to check on her. I bid you good day my lord."  
That said the woman left the room leaving Hiei alone with the healing female. He looked at her when he rembered what the woman had said about heat being able to speed the process up even more. A slow smirk appeared on his face he moved toward the girl and gathered her in his arms.   
"May the firey passion I have for you save you," he whispered.   
Hiei bent his head down and sank his teeth into her skin and allowed his body to glow with a black fire. The black fire consumed the two of them and slowly her skin began to go back to it's orginal color and her breathing became more even then it had before. He removed his mouth from her neck and looked down at her. She now looked like she was merely sleeping instead of being at death's door. He kissed her forehead tenderly and laid her back down on the bed.   
A noise from the shadows caught his attention and he moved forward quickly and grabbed at a small form in the shadows. He yanked her out into the light and threw her onto the ground.   
"Sorka!" snapped Hiei. "I should have known you would be the one that posioned her!"  
"Lord Hiei please I beg of you!" said Sorka backing up.  
The coldness in Hiei eyes scared her, she couldn't breathe the fear was so big. He rose his hand up and her body was engulfed in black flames. She let out a blood curling scream has her body began to burn and her skin melted away. Eventually the only thing left of her was a skeleton. Which he quickly dispatched of; and no one was the wiser about what had transpired. Hiei chuckled softly and gathered her into his arms and headed toward his own bedchambers. The guards that saw him pass said nothing and were silent has they opened the doors to his chambers; the air of death was around him and they knew better then to question him.   
________________________________________________________  
Kurama smirked and pushed his silver hair out of his cold golden eyes; he looked around at the group and his eyes rested on Botan for several minutes. His arm shot out and wrapped around her pulling her against him; he kissed her briefly before shoving her roughly away. Guards ran up to them and looked inside startled to see the Youko Theif inside the cell. He turned his cold eyes on them for several minutes.  
"I have decided to change my alliegance," he said flatly.   
"Kurama you bastard!" shouted Yuusuke.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" demanded Kuwabara; both boys trying to make the betrayl more convincing.  
Kurama slammed his arm into Yuusuke who had jumped from his spot near Keiko to attack him; Kuwabara not far behind. Both boys slammed into the wall causing Botan to let out a shriek and run to them. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and then turned her attention back to the fallen boys.   
"Tell your king I wish to speak with him," said Kurama coldly.   
"Come with us," said one of the guards after exchanging a look with his companion.   
The guards opened the door and together they left the cell. After the door to the dungeon slammed shut Kuwabara and Yuusuke shot up.  
"Alright!" shouted Yuusuke raising his fist in the air. "I can't believe it worked."  
"Don't celebrate yet," said Shizuru. "We still have to wait and see if the he buys it has well."  
"He has to," said Botan. "He would trust Kurama to a point; I hope."  
Now all they could do was wait and see what the fate would be for their friend. However Botan waited wearily not knowing what to do if Kurama were to die. They had been in love for years now, back before when he had his kitsune form on constantly before taking the form of a human. They had been lovers then and he had nearly marked her once; but Enma had discovered it and had dragged her back before she could be marked his for all eternity. However know they were back together and she wondered if the same thing would happen when this ended; or would they be able to stay together? Only time would tell what the future holds.  
________________________________________________________  
There was a knock at the door and Hiei looked up from his position on his bed. He was sitting in bed with one leg up and Panthera with her head on his other one. She was still out though her body seemed to be more at peace then before.  
"What damnit?!" he shouted.  
"Lord Hiei the Kitsune Theif is here and says that he has decided to switch sides," said a male.  
Hiei looked up and smirked, "Show him in."  
Kurama walked into the room and stared at the Fire Demon coldly.   
"I am switching my allegiance," said Kurama. "I can no longer stand the sniveling humans."  
"I see," said Hiei. "However if you don't mind Kurama I need to taste your alliegance to me."  
"What do you want me to do?" asked Kurama.  
"I want you to kill the son of Raizen. Do that and I will reward you with the Reiki Ferry Girl you desire so much."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long but I had writter's block anywho read review and enjoy.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Dragon Sword - I will keep writting till the very end!  
Tattyana - I will  
Yusukes_spirit_gun 0 Thanks  
BishounenChaser - Thanks  
Heerosgurl - Thanks  
d/evil1 - THanks  
Kat - I did  
Yuemoon - Thanks, oh and nothing Hiei just didn't want any problems with them revolting against him.  
Jen - THanks  
  
Mediaminer.org  
The Crazy One - THanks 


	9. The Realms of the Black Dragon 9 LEMON L...

The Realms of the Dragon 9  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
LEMON!  
________________________________________________________  
Kurama blinked and remained silent for several moments, he then smirked has an idea came to him. It was lucky for them that they had worked out a code while in the cell. They had had nothing better to do so they amused themselves by coming up with a code incase something like this came up.   
"Very well," said Kurama flatly. "I will do has you say."  
"Good," smirked Hiei moving from his spot near Panthera. "Come with me."  
That said Kurama followed the short Fire Demon out of the room and toward a training room. When they entered Yuusuke was shoved inside the room. He looked around and studied Kurama for a minute. The Kitsune sent him the message that to prove his alliagence he had to kill to Yuusuke. Yuusuke smirked and nodded at him.  
"I'll kill you for your betrayl Kurama," snarled Yuusuke.  
"Try to do it half-breed," smirked Kurama taking out his rose whip.  
Yuusuke dashed at Kurama and the two of them clashed and their kis threw them apart. Yuusuke threw himself once more at him however Kurama slammed his fist into Yuusuke's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then followed that with a roundhouse kick that sent Yuusuke slaming into the wall. Yuusuke collapsed to the ground and allowed himself to stop breathing, so that his human heart would stop and his Demon heart would begin to beat.   
Hiei laughed and waved at servants to drag Yuusuke's corpse away.   
"You did well kitsune," smirked Hiei. "Lagoon show the kitsune to his new room and have the Ferry Girl that at one time shared his cell brought to him for his entertainment."  
"Has you wish Lord Hiei," said the male half breed. "Follow me Lord Kurama."  
The two males left the room and Hiei chuckled to himself.  
'The fools,' he thought darkly. 'They think they can trick me into thinking that the kitsune has turned against them. They think wrong, but perhaps I shall make them believe that he really has turned against them. I think the following days shall be quite interesting.'  
There was a knock at the door and he turned around to see a slave girl seating on the floor her head bowed.  
"Yes what is it?!" he demanded.  
"Your mistress is awake," she said closing the door.  
"Good," said Hiei smirking. "Just in time I have a need to celebrate something."  
Hiei left the room heading toward where his mistress would most certainly be.   
________________________________________________________  
Kurama sat on the bed waiting for Botan to come into the room. Botan was carried into the room kicking and screaming.   
'Well,' thought Kurama with a smirk. 'Glad to know she hasn't changed.'  
Botan was dumped at Kurama's feet and the men left smirking at Kurama. Kurama bent down and helped Botan to her feet.   
"Well how did it go?" asked Botan launching herself into his strong arms.  
"He fell for it," smirked Kurama kissing her neck.  
"Good but why am I in here with you?" asked Botan looking around.   
"Hiei gave me to you has a reward for "killing" Yuusuke," said Kurama nipping her neck his hand slipped up her shirt.  
"Kurama what are you doing?" asked Botan shivering when his hand touched her breast.  
Kurama said nothing and continued nipping her neck, it was then that Botan noticed something in the corner. It was a long stick of inscence, the smell she couldn't place it. She tugged it his shirt and pointed it out to him. He turned his head and blinked in shock.   
"That smell," said Kurama. "That's the reason I don't want to take my hands off of you."  
"What do you mean?" asked Botan when he turned to look at her evilly.  
"That smell brings out my kitsune instincts," smirked Kurama. "I want to take you has a reynard would take a vixen."  
"Take me?"  
"Mate you. Possess you. Consume you. Impregnant you."  
"Kurama?!"  
"I want you Botan. I want you all to myself."  
"Yourself."  
"I want to claim you."  
"Then claim me," said Botan.  
Kurama smirked and flicked his sliver hair out of his golden eyes. He began to remove thier clothing and then bent forward and bite into her neck eagerly causing her to scream in pain. Then she knew nothing but a hazy pleasure of being consumed by the one man she loved above all else.  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei walked into the room and saw Panthera in the bed waiting for him. She had changed her clothes and was now in a dark red dress that had a plumiting neck line and back with long slits up to the side of her hips. He chuckled and moved toward she moved to be on her knees and waited for him to come to her. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and buried his nose in the valley of her breasts.   
"God you look so good in that," muttered Hiei softly.  
"Lord Hiei," whispered Panthera running her hands through his hair.  
"I want to be deep inside of you," whispered Hiei.  
"I want you inside of me," whispered Panthera knowing it was what he wanted to here.  
"Good," said Hiei removing her clothing and pushing her onto the bed.   
With a smirked Hiei removed his shirt and crawled ontop of her kissing her deeply. He ran his hands up her body and down her arms, where he moved them above her head. He moved his mouth down and kissed her neck moving down to her breasts where he suckled them like necatar. She moaned softly and arched her back rubbing herself against him.   
"Please Lord Hiei!" she whimpered.  
"What do you want?" asked Hiei smirking while slipping his middle finger in her and stroking her core.  
Panthera didn't answer she just whimpered with a need that only Hiei could quinch.   
"Tell me what you want woman," smirked Hiei evilly.  
"You," whimpered Panthera. "I want you."  
"I know woman," said Hiei chuckling. "And I want to have your heat surronding me."  
Hiei moved his mouth down and once more captured her lips in his own. He moved his tongue around in her mouth and worked to ger his pants down, he shivered when Panthera moved her hands down his side and helped him out of them. They rolled over so that Panthera was on top. She looked down at him and lowered herself onto him. They both groaned in pleasure, and Hiei ran his hands up her arms and gripped her there. So that she would go faster then she was going. However that didn't please him so he moved his hands to her hips and moved them faster. She tilted her head back and her back arched in the air.   
Hiei watched her and smirked has her breasts bounced with every thrust. Before she came he rolled her over so that she was on the bottom and made her wrap herself around him. He wanted her to come under him he wanted to be deeper inside of her then ever. He grunted when he felt her orgaism he laid his forehead down on hers and kissed her gently. He pulled out when he was about to experience his own organism and allowed his seed to spill all over the sheets.  
"I love you," she whispered softly before allowing sleep to come over her.  
Hiei looked at her sleeping form for several minutes and got up. He couldn't believe what she had said several women had said it while in the midst of passion however she hadn't and he knew that she was truely in love with him and what's more he was begining to fall in love with her himself.  
_______________________________________________________  
Fanfiction.net:  
Jen - Thanks  
Yuemoon - lol thanks never had that told to me before  
The Dragon Klan - Thanks u three  
Juline - Thanks I will don't worry  
Winter Peacecraft-Yuy - Well here u go another lemon sorry it isn't has good has the other one I'll write one better in a letter chapter.  
Unknown Angel of the Night - thanks!  
  
Mediaminer.org: 


	10. The Realms of the Black Dragon 10

The Realms of the Dragon 10  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei swung the shadow sword around the room the sweat trickled down his well toned bare chest. He watched Panthera from the corner of his eye she was leaning with her back against the far wall in a short white tunic, she kept her head bowed. While he detested the color of white for it reminded him far too much of purity the color seemed to enhance his attraction to her. It seemed that only she could wear the color white and still somehow remain sensual in his eyes. He stopped his practicing for a moment and watched her for several minutes she seemed to be concentrating on something and he smirked has he saw her breasts strain against the tightness of the tunic. He shook his head and continued with his practicing he would have fun with her later on.   
After awhile he was finished and he walked toward her and leaned over her waiting for her to acknowledge him. She eventually looked up at him and blinked.  
"Lord Hiei?" she asked blinking slightly.  
He took one hand from the wall and trailed it down the side of her face to her shoulder before going to her waist.   
"You look so good in that little thing," he smirked pulling her against him. "So very very good."  
Panthera opened her mouth to say something but before a single word could come out Hiei's mouth latched onto hers he forced his tongue inside her mouth and started to lick at her tongue gently. His hand moved toward the silver sash and he began to untie it when a knock at the door made him tear his lips away from her to tell whoever it was had better have a good reason.  
"What the hell is it?!" demanded Hiei angerily.  
"Lord Hiei the rulers of the Makia have arrived," said a voice from beyond the door.   
Hiei growled the appointed time for allowing them to have a night with their loved ones was tonight. He pulled away from Panthera and stormed toward the door before turning back to Panthera.  
"Wait for me in my chambers this shall only take a few minutes," said Hiei before leaving the room and heading toward his audience chamber.  
Panthera sighed and looked around wondering what to do now should she take the risk and go check out the cell again or not and wait in the chambers.   
'I'm sure with the rulers here then they won't be in the cells much longer tonight,' thought Panthera. 'Maybe I should wait for him and then before dawn follow the women when they are lead back to their cell so I can discover the secert word.'  
That in mind Panthera headed toward the door but stopped when she saw the shadow sword on the wall. She walked over to it and removed the hilt before removing the vile that contained the antidote for someone that was cute by the sword.  
'I'll take this just incase something happens,' said Panthera before walking out of the room and heading toward his chambers. She was unaware of the fact that Hiei's advisors were following her.  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei smirked and sat in his throne room watching the three warlords.  
"My men will lead you to the rooms where your loved ones are waiting," said Hiei waving them away.   
The three warlords looked at eachother and allowed themselves to be lead into seperate rooms where the women were waiting for them.   
Yomi stared down at the love of his life and smiled tenderly at her has the door shut. The moment the door shut Oniyuri threw herself into his arms and kissed him fiercly on the mouth. He ran his hand down her hair and pressed her mouth more firmly against his. He sat down on the bed with her in his lap and the two of them talked catching up on what had been going on in their lives then they reunited body and soul.  
Raizen and Atsuko lay in the bed breathing deeply it had been awhile since they had been together and Atsuko knew she would be sore in the morning. However that was far from her mind all she cared about was being with the man she loved. She sighed and snuggled closer into his embrace not realizing that his seed had once more sprouted in her womb.   
Mukuro and her daughter just sat around the room in silence they had both ran out of things to say to eachother awhile ago. There was one thing they never touched on and that was the man that spawned the girl. It was a topic that left Mukuro empty and her daughter slightly uncomfortable. So if they ran out of things to talk about they would just seat in eachothers company and enjoy the silence. Neither one speaking neither one saying a word just seating their silently until the sun rose.  
_________________________________________________________  
Kurama lay in bed and shifted Botan from his arms and slipped back into his clothing. He needed to check on Yuusuke and make sure he was okay. He quickly leapt out of the window and made his way to the back; where dead bodies would usually be taken. He sniffed the air and followed Yuusuke's scent to a mound of fresh dirt. He began to dig until he came to the bottom of the grave however he stopped and stared at the grave for a long time Yuusuke's body wasn't in the grave. But if he wasn't in the grave then were was he?  
_________________________________________________________  
Panthera opened the door to Hiei's chambers and walked inside, closing it behind her. She walked to the middle and began to untie the sash from around her however before she could get down unwinding it from around her waist foot steps caught her attention and she whirled around forgetting her sash. She backed away toward the bed when the advisors advanced on her, one of them grabbed her arm and glared at her.   
Panthera said nothing not knowing what to do Muruko had never told her what to do if this happened she was trained to go in their and free the women not take people out. She jerked back when one of them lunged at her grabbing her upper right arm; the movement caused her tunic to open slightly revealing some of her cleavage.   
"You will listen to us girl," he growled.  
"Let go," said Panthera trying to get out of his grasp.   
The advisor jerked her against him grabbing her other arm.   
"You will listen and obey us," he snarled.  
"Go away," screamed Panthera shoving him away from her.  
The sudden realise caused her to lose her balance and fall back on the bed; which caused the tunic to open even more. The advisor reached for her once more and the door slammed open. Has one the advisors whirled around and saw Hiei there his eyes were dark and cold.   
"What the fuck is going on in here?" asked Hiei slowly.  
_________________________________________________________  
Fanfiction.net:  
Winter - thanks yeah everyone loves Hiei he is adorbale ain't he.  
Yuemoon - lol   
Unknown Angel of the Night - hope this was quick enough for you  
Juline - Thanks sorry it wasn't longer and sorry this one wasn't very long either but *shrugs* if it's a good cliffie....  
The Dragon Klan - Thanks do u guys have an email cause if u do and tell it to me I will be sure to email ya'll with updates  
shadowbrat - Thanks  
notta jabronie - Thanks  
Kohaku Hoshi - thanks but other people don't seem to have a problem with the spelling after all we are only humans so we are bond to make mistakes.   
  
Mediaminer.org:  
Ruroni's girl - well when you write like six stories at once you tend to update stories slowly. 


	11. The Realms of the Black Dragon 11 LEMON ...

The Realms of the Black Dragon 11  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
LEMON  
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei couldn't help but take in the sight that was before him. His advisors had HIS woman on HIS bed and on HER back. A sistuation that she should only be in with him. The rustle of clothing and the smell of fear caught his attention. He watched Panthera back toward the otherside of the bed. The smell of fear was coming from bother her and his advisors.He would deal with her later, right now he wanted to take care of his advisors.   
"I assume that you have a reason for being in MY private chambers with MY woman?!" snarled Hiei.  
"Lord Hiei," began one advisor. "We heard her scream and we wanted to make sure she was alright. However whomever had been attempting to rape her was leaping out the window the moment we arrived. We believe it was the kitsune."  
"What proof have you of this?" asked Hiei his eyes skimming over their faces.  
The advisors looked at eachother nothing coming to them at that moment.   
"So I see," said Hiei. "So you tried to rape MY woman, in MY own room, on MY own bed, and tried to blame it on someone else; then you tried to cover it up by lieing?"  
"Lord Hiei," stammered one of the men.   
"Do not Lord Hiei me," said Hiei slowly. "You have exactly one minute to come up with a plausible excuse has to why I shouldn't kill you."  
Still the men said nothing, they were struck dumb with fear of being caught near the woman.  
"Very well," said Hiei. "Go into my training room and wait for me there. Oh and gentlemen do not try to run away for I will track you down and find you."  
"Hai Lord Hiei," said the men before leaving the room.   
Hiei waited for his chamber to close before reaching for his woman; she gasped and tried to jerk away. However she wasn't fast enough and Hiei had her in his arms before she could move a muscle. His mouth latched onto hers easily and he began to kiss her. His mouth moved down her neck and he sucked on it easgerly before letting go.  
"Stay here woman what I am about to do will not take long," said Hiei leaving the room this time locking the door.  
Panthera stood there staring at the wall, however a soft thud caught her attention and she whirled around to see a boy her age with short black hair and dark eyes.   
"Who are you?" asked Panthera backing away slowly.  
"You should be telling me that," said the boy.  
"I belong to the master of the house," said Panthera softly taking another step back.  
"The master so you're Hiei's whore?" asked the man looking at her.   
"Who are you?" asked Panthera.  
"I am Yuusuke," said the boy passing her and heading toward the door.  
"Your mother is Atsuko is she not?" asked Panthera her back to him.  
"How did you know that?" asked Yuusuke whirling to stare at her.  
"Your father sent me to save your mother and the other two women that she was entrapped with."  
"He sent you because he wanted to see if Hiei would fall for you?"   
"Yes that is the reason and he has only there is one problem," said Panthera.   
"And what is that?"  
Before Panthera could say another word the door handle moved and Yuusuke hurried out of the room leaping from the window. Panthera whirled and watched the door open and Hiei walk in covered in blood. She saw him and backed up slightly scared by the amount of blood on him.   
"What is it woman?!" demanded Hiei irratated.  
Panthera said nothing she was rooted to the spot when Hiei moved forward and cupped her cheek with his bloodstained hand. He ran it down her cheek to her neck and slipped it inside her tunic; his hand moved downward and he pulled out upon reaching the sash. He began to finish unwinding the sash which dropped to the floor. The tunic opened giving Hiei a view of what she had to offer and the streak of blood he had made down her body. His mouth descended to her body and he procedded to lick the bloody streak away.   
She moaned and arched her back into his mouth; her fingers gripping his hair. When the blood had been cleared away Hiei moved his mouth up to capture her own lips. Her lips were soft and they easily molded against his own. He couldn't help but smirk to himself when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth to stroke it against her own. He pulled away to attach his mouth to her earlobe he gentle tugged at it; earning a gasp from Panthera. Hiei smirked and pulled back to look at her he picked her up and placed her on the middle of his bed; before resting himself on her frame.   
His mouth descended once more to her own lips he drew back and stared down at her body.   
"I want you woman," whispered Hiei. "I want you so bad."  
"Then take me," said Panthera softly. "For I am yours."  
"Yes," whispered Hiei against her lips. "You are mine; all mine."  
Hiei pulled her lips to his and sat up bringing her with him; he pushed the tunic off of her shoulders and moved his mouth down to her shoulder. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders. She gasped when he moved to her neck and downward to were her collarbones meet. His mouth began to suck on her skin hungerily until he could it becoming moist and bruised. His cainines became more and more pointed the more heated he got. Finally his cainines were at their point and his dug them into her skin drinking her blood once more. He noticed something different about it this time it was so much sweeter; it made him drunk with pleasure. A pleasure that he never wanted to stop.   
He quickly pushed her back on the bed and removed his pants before climbing back ontop of her to lay his entire body on hers. His hands slide down her body and he caught her thighs in his hands. He wrapped them around his waist and he kissed her again with a growing passion. His arms moved to be under her head to cushion her. Something inside him told him that she would be rough with her. The pale full moon caste a redish haze on the room; that caught his attention and caused his attention to divert from her face to the moon that shone from the window. He smirked and stared down at her; his eyes glowing a blood red.  
"So it begins," he whispered slightly.   
"Lord Hiei?" asked Panthera before arching her back has his mouth took hold of her right breast.  
Panthera began to moan softly has he countinued to suckle on her breasts like he would starve if he didn't. He moved to her other breast and treated it in the exact same way however if pulled her up into a seating postion.   
"Lord Hiei," she gasped arching her back and digging her fingers into his hair.   
Hiei just smirked and inserted one of his fingers inside her and began to move it around. She began to moan and move her hips in time with the thrusts of his finger. He then inserted another finger inside her and began to increase his thurstings. He did indeed enjoy the feeling of her around his fingers and around him in general. However there was one thing that he hadn't felt her around; he removed his fingers and licked the juices off of them. He than smirked and pushed her down onto the bed again and unwrapped her legs from around him. He stared down at her and smirked eagerly before moving down her body.   
"Lord Hiei?" she asked trying to seat up.  
Hiei said nothing instead he pushed her back down onto her back. He licked her stomach gentley and moved downward eager to taste her. Then when he finally reached his goal her womanhood. He nuzzled his face there and licked at it testing her. She moaned and lifted her hips slightly off of the bed. Hiei smirked and pushed her back down on the bed.  
"Stay," said Hiei.  
Hiei began to move downward once more and licked her area that he wanted to have. He inserted his tongue slowly and began to twirl it around inside of her. Panthera screamed in pleasure her upper body rising slightly off of the bed. Hiei chuckled and pulled back to stare at the sight before her.   
"Lovely," he whispered slowly before moving back down.   
Finally she came and he smirked in satifaction licking up the juices that had come from her. He moved back to her mouth and began to kiss her once more; while wrapping her legs back around him. He entered her swiftly and moved within her groaning at the feeling of being inside her again. He loved being with her she was so soft and gentle. She was his and that was all that mattered to him.   
"Come to me beloved," whispered Hiei. "Come for me."  
"My lord," whispered Panthera softly.  
Panthera arched her back and cried out with the pleasure of the realise, he came shortly after her spilling his seed into her. They lay in a tangle of limbs trying to catch their breathe. He pushed himself up and began to kiss her slowly and gently; watching her snuggle deeper into the pillows and fall asleep.  
"I love you woman," he whispered when he was sure she was asleep. "I always have and I always will."  
Then Hiei moved off of her and lay on his side watching her before drifting off into the dream world himself.  
_______________________________________________________  
Fanfiction.net:  
Shadowbrat - Thanks  
Kohaku Hoshi - thanks  
Dragon clan - Hey gang have fun with this lemon  
Winter - Lol such fun such fun  
Juline - lol  
Sarah - np have fun  
Yuemoon - u are the only one that says that about my chapters and I have no idea why. Oh and next time try giving Hiei a pic of Panthera and see what happens!  
  
Mediaminer.org: 


	12. The Realms of the Black Dragon 12 LEMON ...

The Realms of the Black Dragon 12  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
LEMON  
_______________________________________________________  
Panthera awoke at dawn and silently slide out of Hiei's arms before putting her tunic back on and slipping out of the room. She hurried to one hall and hide behind the corner while three females were taken out of their rooms and lead down another hall. She followed them while remaining in the shadows being careful not to get caught. She had forgotten how long and far the secert tower was; then again it had been awhile since she had attempted to sneak down here. However she had a job to do and she wasn't going to allow anything to stop her from doing it. She would have to deal with her feelings for him in some other way. Lady Mukruo and the others had her loyalty first.   
The closer she got to the tower the darker things got until the only light was provided by the torches the guards carried. By the time they got to the tower She hide against the walls and looked for someplace to hide. She found it i form of a large groove in the hall; she moved quickly crouched behind one of the corners of the groove in the darkness and waited for them to tell her the password. She watched the women be thrown into the room before having the door shoved shut and locked.   
"Yukina," said one of the men at that moment a glow formed around the door before fading.   
'Yukina,' said Panthera in her mind; watching has the guards walked past her talking about the youko females they had had encounters with last night. 'Of course why wouldn't he use the name of his twin sister for the password! I should have thought of that before; but I thought he hated her for siding with the ningens instead of him? I mean from what I heard she fell in love with one of them; and mated with him. Could it be he isn't has cold hearted has he has made himself out to be? I wonder where she is; is she in a cell in the basement where the boy Yuusuke came from? I should look for her but not right now; because he'll be waking up soon and if I'm not there by the time he wakes up it will all be over. I've gotten to far for this to fall apart now.'  
She sprinted among the shadows quickly praying she would get back to his chambers in time; before he even noticed she had been gone. If he realized she was gone then there would be hell to pay. She did not want to be the one to pay it; nor did she want anyone else to have to pay it either  
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei awoke to find the woman gone and his bed cold. He shot out of bed and looked around his room searching for any sign of her. Her tunic was gone and he let out a growl and grabbed his pants putting them on and storming toward the door. However splashing sounds caught his attention he slowly turned and stormed toward the bathing chambers. When he reached there he was greeted with the site of Panthera's smooth back. He smirked and removed his pants before slipping quitely into the water and sneaking up behind her. He felt her jump slightly when he wrapped his arms around her thin waist.   
"Why didn't you wait for me to wake up before bathing onna?" whispered Hiei in her ear licking it.   
"Lord Hiei," whispered Panthera tilting her head back onto his shoulder.   
Hiei chuckled and ran his hand down her stomach and in between her legs. His middle finger moved to brush against her; causing her to jump slightly.  
"My my my someone is a little jumpy aren't they?" whispered Hiei amused while inserting his finger inside her causing a soft moan to leave her lips.   
He moved his fingers around inside her causing her to moan again and raise a hand to grip his hair. Hiei chuckled and spun her around in his arms. He kissed her harshly before moving down her neck to her shoulder. He lifted her into his arms and lay her down on her back on the side of the bath; she would be comfortable on the smooth stone. He smirked and looked at her before seperating her legs and moving foreward to smell for her readiness. However an idea came to him and he flicked his tongue out to taste her.   
"Lord Hiei!" she gasped startled jerking slightly.  
Hiei just chuckled and continued to lick her eagerly, "You taste so good. Like honey and sweet wine."  
Hiei grabbed her hips and began to lick her causing her to continue to jerk slightly. He gripped her hips tighter to keep her still while he continued his torture of her until she was close to comeing he then pulled away from her.   
"Do you want me to continue?" he asked smirking.  
Panthera just whimpered in agony and looked at him beggingly. Hiei snorted and pulled her back into the bath with him wrapping her legs around his waist. He inserts himself inside of her which made her come instantly at the sudden contact inside of her.   
"You feel so good woman," mummurred Hiei in her ear.   
Hiei began to move slowly within her enjoying the feel of her around him. After awhile he began to feel another spirit energy within the room; he began to look around trying to find out where it was coming from. He sat her down on her feet in the bath and looked around holding her tight against him.   
"What is it Lord Hiei?" asked Panthera looking around.  
"I don't know," said Hiei softly he began to sniff the air however the only other scent he smelled aside from him was the woman; however her scent was slightly different.   
With a sigh he closed his eyes and allowed his hand to find the new source. A sudden gasp caught his attention and he looked down to see his hand resting on Panthera's stomach. He frowned and grabbed her waist lifting her stomach up to smell her stomach. It was then that it dawned on him; he frowned though and carried her out of the bath on his shoulder. He lay her down on the bed and lay the blanket over her; before slipping into a new pair of pants.   
"Stay here woman and don't move from the bed," said Hiei storming out of the room.   
"What wrong baby brother?" asked Ecithead coming up to walk beside him.  
"Send for the medicine woman," snapped Hiei storming into his training room. "Inform me when she gets here."  
"Of course baby brother can't have your woman getting sick now can we?" muttered Ecithead under his breathe has the door slammed shut.  
_______________________________________________________  
Kurama lept back into his room that he now owned and shared with Botan. He looked around smirking to himself catching Botan's sweet scent in his nose. He moved past the drapes and saw that Botan was waiting for him on the bed and wrapped in the dark sheets that seemed to make her skin seem so much paler then normal.   
"Where were you?" asked Botan. "Hiei's guards were here demanding to know where you were."  
"Yuusuke's grave was empty," said Kurama darkly.  
"Do you think he suspects something?" asked Botan getting out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.  
"No how could he?" asked Kurama. "However I wonder if Yuusuke didn't escape before I got to him."  
"That could be possible I mean look who his father is," said Botan.  
"Indeed Raizen one of the most powerful demon warlords ever."  
"Who are you to talk Kurama you were once a famous theif!"  
"Yes and I was tamed by you and my mother," whispered Kurama licking her cheek. "I want you to now you look so good in that sheet."  
"Kurama?" asked Botan.   
"What?" asked Kurama licking her cheek again.   
Botan moaned and arched herself more into him and ran her hands through his silver hair. Her fingers brushed against his ears causing a possessive growl to come from his chest. His golden eyes flashed briefly before smoothering her mouth with his own lips forcing her to open his mouth to his. He smirked to himself when he heard her moan in pleasure at having her mouth plundered by him. She was his treasure no man would be able to steal her from him and live. He would kill any other man that touched her the way he did.   
His mouth descended down her neck and he nuzzled his nose there taking in her scent. His mouth opened slightly and he started sucking on her neck above her heartbeat; she moaned and tightened her grip on his hair. His hands tore at the sheets trying to get it off of her to get to the skin that was undernegth. He smirked and tore his mouth away from her neck staring at the bruise that was starting to form. He gently shoved her down on the bed before removing his clothing so he could lay down with her.   
His mouth took hold of her neck once more and his canines grew brushing against her skin; he allowed them to enter and began to lap up the blood that came forth she was beautiful and he wanted her beauty to belong to him. Him and no one else; he wanted to her be like this for only him; and no one else. She belonged to him; no other man could have her. If any other man touched; even Yuusuke or Kuwabara. He would kill them slowly he would rip them to shreds; and he would enjoy it. A soft knock at the door caught his attention he whirled away from Botan bending down to retrieve his pants while covering her with the sheet. He moved toward the door slowly and carefully.  
_______________________________________________________  
"It is has you thought my lord," said the medicine woman in the hall outside Hiei's chambers.  
"So the woman is," began Hiei.  
"Yes Lord Hiei the woman is," said woman. "I will take my leave of you."  
"So," said Hiei slowly. "That explains it that explains everything. My my this is quite an interesting developement. Who would have thought something like this could have happened? Things just get more and more interesting by the minute."  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: BAHAHAHAHAHA I am evil! I left it off guess you'll have to find out what Panthera is next chapter! I have writting a story called 'The Human's Demon' it's a romance between Atsuko and Raizen check it out if you wouldn't mind. Oh and if you have any Disney movies you want to be turned into a YYH tell me and the couple and I might take it into consideration.   
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Unknown Angel - Well I managed to fit another K/B scene in there for ya. I hope to somehow work in the other couples before long.  
Dragon Sword - Thanks glad you like it  
Dragon Klan - lol thanks guys  
Yuemoon - wow that was an interesting why not see what happens if you give him a plushie of her? *smirks*  
Kohaku Hoshi - Thanks  
Shadowbrat - thanks lol! Hiei and Panthera appreicate it to I am sure!  
Winter - lol  
  
Mediaminer.org: 


	13. The Realms of the Black Dragon 13

The Realms of the Black Dragon 13:  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei stormed into the room and stared down at Panthera who lay in his bed still looking up at him questions flickering through her eyes. He however reamained silent and said nothing. He had his own questions he wanted answered; he wondered what he would do with her now. His eyes skimmed over her body that was outlined by the thin sheet and felt a tug at his heart for her. She was very beautiful that much was true and the thought of injurying her caused a sick feeling to appear in his stomach and he wondered if they were bonded mates. He already knew he was in love with her; however she didn't seem to know that. He wondered if he should tell her about his feelings for her after all she was carrying his child.   
He frowned for a moment thinking before rembering that there was a moment when he released himself inside of her. That had to be the moment she had become pregnant he couldn't think of any other situations where pregnancy would happen. He got closer onto the bed and hoovered over her; frowning when she tried to get further into the pillow. Had the woman told her that she was pregnant with his child? Was that the reason she seemed to be so terrified? His frown deepened at the thought he didn't want her to be scared of him. He wanted her to be in love with him which she already was; but he wanted her to remain in love with him forever.  
"Do not be afraid woman I will not hurt you," whispered Hiei kissing her eyelids gently. "I would never harm you I care to much about you."  
Hiei kissed her again this time on the mouth. When he pulled back he was looking at her tenderly. He ran his hand down her cheek carressing it lovingly.   
"I expected the medicine woman told you," said Panthera after awhile.  
"She did however I already had my supscions early today."  
"You did?"  
"Hai," said Hiei kissing her forehead gently before laying on his side next to her. "In the bath I thought something was wrong when I felt another energy source yet could see or smell anyone else aside from you and me. Another thing that got me thinking was the fact that your scent was slightly different."  
"My scent was different?"  
"Very different it was slightly sweeter with a touch of a milkly essscence a sign that tells me you are with child," said Hiei nuzzling her neck. "Same concept for if you were to go in heat without the smell of milk just wine wonderful delious wine."  
Hiei kissed her mouth again this time with a sweet loving passion. His hands moved to cup her face lovingly and he seattled down once more on her body his hand moved to push down the sheet however a banging at the door caught his attention. He pulled away in irration and turned to look at the door.   
"Yes what the hell is it?!" he demanded.   
"Lord Hiei," said a general. "King Flareics is here and wishes to speak with you at once."  
Hiei growled in irration the Fire Dragon (A/N: AKA Fire Demon King) was stupid to come here he had nothing to say to the bastard. However he was required to speak to his king however he was now superior to even the king.   
"Very well," said Hiei getting off Panthera. "Tell him we will be ready soon."  
"We sir?"   
"Yes we now do has I tell you and bring a kimono for my mistress!"  
"Hai sir," said the general.  
"You will join me with my meeting to the Fire Demon King woman and I want you to look wonderful. Too beautiful to be touched by anyman but me I am your mate."  
"Yes," whispered Panthera. "I am your mate for all time."  
Hiei nuzzled his nose in her neck, "Yes you are and I love you for it. Remeber that woman I will love you for all time."  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry the chapter was so short but too make up for it I promise you a few surprises in the next chapter and if you guys beg hard enough and leave good reviews a lemon!  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
kokorodragon - Thanks well not anymore!  
The Dragon Klan - I think it's a bit late for that boys I guess I need to work harder on leaving hints about secerts without giving it away completely. Glad you guys like the chapter. I just hope you like the rest of my stories!  
Dark Topaz - *thinks* well I really having thought of that yet I guess I should start thinking about it though!  
NIGHSCREAM - I'm not into yaio either I tihnk it's because one time I accidently stumbled across and Goku/Trunks one thinking it was something else and needless to say um I was kinda freaked out and traumatized by it.   
shadowbrat - Lol such fun such fun and that's not all that's in store for our lovely couple.  
Yuemoon - I probably will name the child something like that since it seems to be Hiei's signature thing or whatever I mean The Black Dragon Wave is awesome *stops and thinks* White Dragon Wave. HHHHHHMMMM that would be interesting story or chapter for later on or something! HEY WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK! *smirks* Wonder what would happen if you gave him Panthera in person! Let's find out shall we!  
Winter - I will don't worry!  
Kohaku Hoshi - Taking it better then you thought ne?  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
AAAAAHHHHHH! Nobody likes my story here and no one is reviewing! 


	14. The Realms of the Black Dragon 14 LIGHT ...

The Realms of the Black Dragon 14  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
Light Lemon  
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei watched intently has Panthera slipped into the white kimono with silver writing on it. Her silver obi encircled her slender waist making her seem even more thinner then before. Slaves came in and under his supervision arranged her hair into a beautiful style; they then set about putting her make up on. When they had finished she indeed looked like the woman worthy enough to be his mate. Most women would look horrible with the pale skin, the kimono, and the dark makeup however Panthera seemed to carry it amazingly well. The slaves left the room and left the two lovers alone. He climbed off of his bed and moved over to her quitely. He gently touched her cheek careful not to smear the make up the slaves had worked so hard to put on her.   
"You look radiant my love," he whispered softly. "Do you know how much people would beg me to accept with just one night with you."  
Panthera shook her head slowly not wanting to think of it. Hiei smiled gently at her and brushed her bangs out of his eyes.   
"Do not worry beloved I will let no man take you away from me," said Hiei kissing her neck. "You mean too much to me to allow you to be taken from my arms. I love you woman and know this you will have my heart for all time."  
"And you will always have my heart my Lord Hiei," said Panthera placing her hand over his heart. "For all etenity."  
Hiei smiled and gently kissed her being careful not to damage the make up. After a while he drew back and lead her out of the room toward his throne room where his men and King Flareics waited. All talking stopped when the couple entered the room and his men bowed low has they walked past. When they reached the king he gave the young man a respectful bow and turned toward Panthera. He reached out his hand and took hers and gave a light kiss on it. When he drew back he stopped and stared at the woman his eyes widening with recognication. He took one look at the smug young lord's face and yanked the girl out of his arms. The girl gasped and Hiei's men drew their swords. The young lord however glared into the face of his elder; his dark red eyes a flame with anger.  
"Is there a reason you would be so foolish has to take my mate away from me in front of my very eyes?!" demanded Hiei his power level rising.  
"How dare you take her," snarled the king.  
"She was given to me that is why I have her and I have choosen her to be my MATE AND BARE MY CHILDREN!"  
"I will not allow her to bare your children!"  
"SHE ALREADY IS CARRYING MY CHILD!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Besides," smirked Hiei pointing to her neck. "She bares the mating mark of me. What I want to know however is why you are so concerned with her well being Fire Dragon?"  
"This woman is my daughter!"  
"Your daughter?!" asked Hiei looking at her blinking.   
Now that the Fire Dragon mentioned it they did seem to have a resemblence to eachother. He smirked and yanked Panthera back into his arms and pulled her behind him.   
"The woman is my mate I suggested you accept that Fire Dragon if you want to get along well with me. I would hate to have to keep Panth-chan seperated from her own father."  
"Very well Lord Hiei," said Flareics after awhile. "What are your terms?"  
"We can work on those tonight during dinner in the meantime enjoy my hostpitality," said Hiei walking away with Panthera. "Cangosko show the king to his room so he can get refreshed."  
"Has you wish my lord," said the man.  
"Lord Hiei you have other buisness to attend to," said one of his men.   
"I will deal with it later," said Hiei leaving the room. "In the meantime all of you go train NOW!"  
"HAI LORD HIEI!" said the men together.  
Hiei and Panthera walked through the door heading back to their chambers once they were within the treshhold Hiei spun her into his arms and kissed her hard. He slipped his tongue in his mouth and began to unwind her obi allowing it to drop onto the floor and her kimono opened up revealing her slender form to his hunger eyes. He moved his mouth down to her neck and kissed her eagerly before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He lay her down on the bed and sucked on her neck removing the kimono from her arms and sweeping it away from them. He moved his mouth down to her stomach and kissed her there.   
He jerked back slightly surprised by the new scent her was getting from her.   
'Is it possible?' he thought to himself. 'Could she possible be?'  
Hiei smirked and thought of another way to have proof so he began to seduce her. His hand slide down her side and rested on her hip.   
"You look beautiful Panth-chan," he mummered.  
"Lord Hiei!" gasped Panthera arching her back slightly.   
Hiei smirked and began to nuzzle her neck moving his hand between her legs he rubbed gently. Panthera cried out ever so slightly and arched her back again. She burried her neck in his thoart and moaned slightly. He smirked when she came and he knew she was ready for him. He slipped himself inside of her and laid her down on her back on his bed. He moved slowly within her to make the feeling last for the both of them. He wanted her to be happy and he wanted to know if what he thought was true or not. He groaned in pleasure when he released himself once more and an image came to him quickly. The image had him and his mate with two children.  
'So,' he thought to himself. 'I was right the woman; no my woman is with twins.'  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Here you go ya'll I promised some people to have this updated tonight and I did hope ya'll enjoy it.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Bunni - Thank you!  
may storm - Don't worry I have no intention of stopping anytime soon. I still have to figure out how Panthera will get the information to the generals.  
kokorodragon - I will  
shadowbrat - lol neither can I  
Kohaku - lol true so true  
Winter - lol hai she did  
Yuemoon - You always leave the most interesting reviews   
Dark Topaz - Thanks  
The Dragon Klan - OH! *bows* I am so sorry ladies please forgive my error I just assumed you were boys because of your names *Bows down low* I am truely sorry please accept my humble applogies.  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
pingpong - Thanks glad you like it so much! 


	15. The Realms of the Black Dragon 15

The Realms of the Black Dragon 15  
  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It was night and Hiei and Flareics were seating around a low table eating dinner. Panthera was in the bedchamber eating since Hiei didn't want anyone to take advantage of her while his mind was on bringing up the agreement between him and Flareics. Music filled the air and several of Hiei's men were lounging around the room while women in scant clothing danced around to the beat of the music. The men were throughly enjoying themselves however Hiei and Flareics weren't even paying attention they were to busy discussing buisness.  
  
"So Lord Hiei," began Flareics. "Would you like to dicuss the terms now?"  
  
"Very well," said Hiei. "Since I am mating your daughter we should discuss a dowery. After all she is carrying my two brats within her."  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"Panthera is with twins," smirked Hiei.  
  
"Twins?!"  
  
"Of course so about the dower?"  
  
"What is it you need?"  
  
"Ten percent of your econoamies profits every two months."  
  
Flareics stared at the young Fire Demon thoughtfully his sister was definately softening. He smirked to himself knowing that it was his daughter that was doing it to him.   
  
'Well well,' he thought. 'It looks like the great almightly Hiei is being weakened by a woman. I wonder if the three warlords had something to do with this, I mean after all there is word going around that Hiei has taken the mate of two of them and the daughter of one of them. I wouldn't be surprised if they did. After all he is slowly becoming weaker by the minute. I can not wait to see how this turns out.'   
  
Flareics smirked and leaned back in his seat, "Very well Lord Hiei I will take your offering. By the way what is this I hear about you holding three females hostage that belong to the three warlords of the Makai?"  
  
"I do indeed hold them within my realm."  
  
"And may I ask why?"  
  
"Simple I needed them so that I could manage to get a good deal out of them. After all they would be of little use to me without them. However now that I have what I need from them I figure I will return the women to them."  
  
"Don't you think that would anger them?"  
  
"Perhaps but I can still have the upperhand."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I have my ways," smirked Hiei.   
  
"I am sure you do Lord Hiei I am sure you do."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Panthera opened her eyes and looked around the room. Hiei was gone and would not return for many hours now. She sighed and sat up in bed wondering how she would get the news to the warlords. She ran her hands through her hair and winced when she came across a snarl. She had to admit Hiei was a very passionate lover. She blushed remebering his hands all over her body. He had been very very good and she was a little sore from their little mating session.   
  
She smiled softly and placed a hand over her stomach and felt the two lifeforms growing ever so slowly. She was pregnant with his children and she was very happy about it. A frown cross her face however when a thought accorded to her, Lady Mukuro would not be happy about this that was for sure. She had warned her to becareful about this but they hadn't even considered him doing something like this. She felt tears form in her eyes, she wasn't supposed to get pregnant but she did. Nor was she supposed to fall in love but she had.   
  
Now she had no more honor left in, she would finish her job and then allow herself to die. It was only fitting for someone to like her. It was the only was to insert justice for the injustice she had performed by betraying the ones that had arranged this. She would make it up to them by spilling her life blood and not allowing anyone else to go through such pain.  
  
"It is the only way," she whispered softly to herself. "It is the only way to recifty what has just happened. I must repent for what I have done and the only way to do that is to spill my life's blood has compenstation."  
  
Panthera closed her eyes and summoned a messanger spell and wrote a quick note to the three generals before sending the messanger phenoix with the note to Mukuro. When the bird left she moved toward the bathing chambers and pulled on a short white night gown that stopped an inch below her buttocks. She then returned to the bedroom she shared with Hiei and found a dagger. She sat crosslegged in the certain of the room and brought the dagger to her thoart.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The meeting was over and Hiei and Flareics had come to a descion. Hiei had left the room afterwords and was eager to be back with Panthera again. He wanted to feel her lips on his again it was almost like he was addicted to the taste and feel of her and he didn't mind it one bit. He grinned to himself once he reached the outside of his door and licked his lips he wanted to be within her oncemore has many times has he could before it became to dangeorus for them to do such thing. Even then he was sure he could find away to have some fun with her. He smirked and prepared to push the door open. He had no idea about the site that would great him on the other side.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well another chapter is down and I think I can finish this in a few more chapters! What do you all think?! Anywho read/review and enjoy!  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
may strom - Thanks  
  
Bunni - lol thanks and no I don't think Panthera or Hiei would enjoy that. Though with the midnight feedings and everything......  
  
sbae222 - Thanks glad you did!  
  
shadowbrat - Thanks!  
  
may storm - you two the same person or something?  
  
Kohaku Hoshi - lol ain't he though  
  
The Dragon Klan - Thanks no I have some friends that take it and I have a friend that is naitve to Purto Rico I believe  
  
kokordragon - thanks  
  
Cheena Son - Lol bet you can even kick some ass on it too!  
  
Yuemoon - Um right.. Super Sperm?! I don't even want to know! Thanks your reviews never cease to amaze me.  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
  
pingpong - I will don't worry. 


	16. The Realms of the Black Dragon 16

The Realms of the Black Dragon 16  
  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Panthera shuddered and pullled the dagger away from her neck she had to be careful she didn't know how long it would take for her to die that wayif it wasn't done correctly. With a sigh she pulled the dagger away and prepared to slam it through her chest. She had done her job of getting the Warlords the information they wanted so they could rescue the three females trapped in the celluar. She wondered about the others that were entraped and hoped that someone would save them has well perhaps the boy that she had seen earlier would do something for the others. She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face.   
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered to the silence of the wind and moved her arms forward preparing for the pain in her chest from being stabbed.  
  
Hiei smirked and opened the door an idea forming in his mind. He was in good spirits with the meetings ending. He would celebrate his victory with a little party between him and his little treasure. He closed the door slowly and turned to look at his mate and froze she was about to kill herself. He had to act quickly and he did within an instant he was by her side holding the dagger in his hand that she had once held. She moved and stared at him in shock and looked down.   
  
"Why do you want to kill yourself woman," snapped Hiei.   
  
  
  
"I-I," stammered Panthera backing away from his anger.  
  
"Tell me now woman why are you trying to kill yourself."  
  
Panthera took a deep breathe and stared up into his eyes her eyes were so sad and tragic that they took his breathe away.   
  
"Because I have betrayed them," she whispered.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Raizen stared at the messanger spell and read the words that Panthera had written down the message was breathe and he could smell her scent on it. The woman seemed to be upset about something and he began to wonder what it was. His eyes narrowed for several minutes and he began to wonder if she had fallen in love with Hiei.   
  
"What is it Lord Raizen?" asked Yomi.  
  
Raizen turned around to see the other two warlords behind him.   
  
"She sent word on the password that will help us get our loved ones back," said Raizen they other two waited for him to continue but he didn't and they knew something else was bothering him.   
  
"What else is there?" asked Mukuro.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But you sense something don't you?" asked Yomi.  
  
"I think Panthera has done something that could break everything we have worked so hard for apart," said Raizen.  
  
"What do you mean?!" demanded Mukuro.   
  
"It would seem that Panthera has fallen in love with Hiei."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Yuusuke crept into Kurama's room and saw him sleeping with his arm wrapped around a naked Botan.   
  
"Hey you two wake up," said Yuusuke.  
  
Kurama and Botan slowly awoke and looked at him curiously.   
  
"Yuusuke I thought you were dead when you weren't in your grave!" said Kurama slightly surprised has he and Botan began to put on something that would make them semi decent.  
  
"Yeah well I got tired of waiting for you I mean I figured you were doing something with Botan but not this."  
  
"So how did you get away?" asked Botan.  
  
"I dug myself out of the ground," said Yuusuke. "By the way it would seem that Lord Hiei has a little play thing."  
  
"What do you mean?!" asked Botan.  
  
"A woman with silver eyes, white hair that is really really long, and pale skin."  
  
"That would be King Flareics' daughter!" said Botan in shock. "I can't believe her father would allow her to be near him. From what I heard he was struggling to form an alliance with Lord Yomi for her hand in marriage though he was laready in love with a human named Oniyuri!"  
  
"Do you think Hiei knows that she is his daughter?" asked Kurama flicking his silver hair out of his golden eyes.  
  
"It's possible," said Botan. "Though I highly doubt it Panthera wasn't allowed to see her father by order of the former Fire Dragon."  
  
"Think we should use his lust for her against him?" asked Yuusuke.  
  
"We should be careful doing that," said Kurama sniffing the air. "I sense a bond forming and I believe it is raiding from Hiei and his female."  
  
"What should we do?" asked Botan.  
  
"I don't know," said Kurama. "I don't know if we kill one the other will kill everything. But if we don't then many more people will suffer."  
  
"We should tell the others," said Botan.  
  
"Yes but how?" asked Yuusuke.   
  
"Have me sent back to the cell," said Botan. "That is how the will find out about what has been happening."  
  
"Be careful," said Kurama kissing her gently he slipped a pick into her hand. "Yuusuke hide. Guards come!"  
  
Yuusuke hide under the bed the moment the guards walked into the room.  
  
"Escort her back to her cell I have finished with her for now," said Kurama coldly.  
  
The guards bowed and lead Botan out of the room. The moment the door shut Yuusuke came out from under the bed.  
  
"Well now what?" asked Yuusuke.  
  
"Now we wait," said Kurama.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is done and over with. Anywho I think I can finish this story up in a few more chapters and maybe if you all beg hard enough I can add a lemon into the next chapter. Also I have the final story up for my Hiei/Panthera story 'Dance of the Sucubus'. Oh also I have a special request my cousin was in a carwreck at somepoint this week and her car was hit by a semi she is fine she just has a hole in her head and is at my aunt's house resting. So could everyone pray for her thanks ever so much.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Kohaku Hoshi - Well she didn't do ya'll happy?  
  
may strom - Well there you go thanks for the complement.  
  
Bunni - Thanks  
  
Yuemoon - Sorry but you know the whole honor thing and all that. Anywho don't worry things will turn out for the best or will they.  
  
shadowbrat - k  
  
kokorodragon - THanks  
  
Winter - Glad to see ya again girlie lol  
  
HiEi FoR sALe - lol  
  
Dark Topaz - THanks   
  
GOlden - THanks well that wasn't her mission her mission was just to find out were they are not get them out.  
  
Mediaminer.org: 


	17. The Realms of the Black Dragon 17 LIGHT ...

The Realms of the Black Dragon 17  
  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
  
Light Lemon  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Hiei stared at the woman for several minutes watching her and trying to get some degree of emotion from her.   
  
"What do you mean woman?" asked Hiei. "Who did you betray?"  
  
"The generals," whispered Panthera not daring to stare at him.   
  
"What do you mean you betrayed the generals?!" growled Hiei.  
  
"I was sent to you by the generals."  
  
"I know that woman I remember our first night together."  
  
Hiei smirked and pulled her against him pressing his hips into hers letting her fill how aroused he was at the memory of their first night.   
  
"The reason I was sent was because the generals wanted to distract you long enough to get their loved ones from the dungeon. They thought that they would distract you by seeing if you would fall in love with me. But.."  
  
Panthera waited for his legendary anger to erupt however she was surprised when it didn't. Instead he continued to stare at her for several minutes trying to see into her eyes.   
  
"But what?" he growled softly.   
  
"They made a mistake."  
  
"And what mistake was that?"  
  
"Sending me."  
  
"And why was that a mistake?"  
  
"Because I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. But I did."  
  
"Why was that a mistake do you regret it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good because I don't regret it either."  
  
Hiei said has he began to lower her to the floor his mouth began to kiss her roughly moving his tongue around in her mouth. His hands moved to her upper arms and held her against him pressing his weight on her body pinning her to the floor. He wanted her so much now he wanted to remind her that she was his mate and he would do anything to get her to remember it. He ran his hands down her arms and rested them on her hips raising them up slightly so he could slip them under her. His hands ran up her back and gripped her shoulders roughly. His mouth moved down to her neck and he nipped at it roughly.   
  
His hands moved to open her robe and reveal her pale body under it. He pushed himself up and straddled her waist. He stared down at her with eyes full of love.   
  
"By the gods you look so beautiful."   
  
"You aren't mad at me?"  
  
"No surprisingly I'm not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because woman I already told you I love you with all my heart."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Hai from now until the end of time."  
  
Hiei and Panthera once more kissed and she began to work his tunic off of him running her hands over his chest. His hands slide under her back arching her against his chest. His mouth worked hers open so he could slip his tongue inside it. Her hands slide down his chest to the hem line of his pants and began to remove them. Hiei then sat up and pulled her onto his lap so she straddled his lap. He ran his hands over her thighs and lifted her up slightly and reinstated her on him sliding inside of her with an easiness that only he could muster.   
  
Panthera moaned and arched her back at the sudden contact it felt so good to be with him this way again. They moved in union and Hiei lay down on his back bringing her with him and rolled over onto her back continueing the thrusting. She whithered under him moaning in pleasure at what she was feeling. She screamed in pleasure when she came and the lovers lay in eachother's arms unaware that three armies were on their way to fight them and an unraising was starting in the darkest depths of the dungeon.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author's notes: I have at least two more chapters to go for this one then I can start on a Yami No Matsuei or Descedents of Darkness fic.  
  
may strom - Well it might not have been the best but I wasn't in a lemony mood much hopefully I will be for the final chapter I hope to put one in that one.  
  
HiEi FoR sALe - Thanks so many other people probably did too.  
  
Dark Topaz - Hai that it should be.  
  
kokorodragon - THanks  
  
Bunni - um right lol  
  
Yuemoon - That it is and now for the interesting reviews you always seem to leave me on lemon chapters  
  
The Dragon Klan - Good day ladies how are you? Um thanks Spike! Um what are you all talking about?  
  
Kohaku Hoshi - LOL  
  
clarence - Thanks  
  
DarkRose - Thanks  
  
DarkAngelB - Thanks at first I thought you were trashin my fic. But you were just trashin my cliffy coolness.  
  
The Dance of the Sucubus is up now it is the thrid story in the Hiei/Panthera trilogy. 


	18. The Realms of the Black Dragon 18

The Realms of the Black Dragon 18  
  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Hiei woke up and looked around his bedroom, he and Panthera were still on the floor. At some point in his sleep he had pulled the kimono over to cover thier bodies incase someone were to walk in. He jerked his head to the side and turned to stare in the direction of the door.  
  
"Yes what is it?!" he demanded.  
  
"The three generals are marching on the palace has we speak my lord," came a male voice.  
  
"Very well," said Hiei disentangling himself from Panthera's arms. "Tell my messangers that I will meet them in my throne room."  
  
"Has you wish my lord," said the male.   
  
Hiei turned his attention to look at the woman that had somehow managed to steal his heart. He smiled tenderly and brushed her hair our of her eyes before gathering her into his arms and carting her to the bed where he covered her with the sheets. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead before putting his clothes back on. He took one last look at the woman he loved and smiled softly.  
  
'This will most definately prove my love for you woman,' thought Hiei. 'I only hope I can come out of this alive.'  
  
Then Hiei left the room and headed toward his throne room. He smiled to see that his three messangers were here.   
  
"I want you each to go to a different warlord and ask them to come to a meeting in my throne room at once," said Hiei flatly. "And on your way out send for three of my guards."  
  
"Very well my lord," said the males.  
  
Hiei sighed and waited for his generals to come into the room. He looked up when they came into the room.   
  
"Good you are here now I want you to do something for me."  
  
"Has you wish my lord," said the males waiting for their instructions.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Panthera lay in bed unaware that someone was hoovering over her with a dark intent in their eyes. The woman that was watching the white haired female with a growing hatrd.  
  
'How dare he choose you over me,' she thought. 'I am stronger and better looking then you will ever be. I shall show him what happens when you turn me down and take a wretched half breed for your mate!'  
  
The woman raised the dagger into the air and prepared to bring it down on the other woman. However the moment the dagger hit the bed Panthera was on her hands and knees on the other side of the bed.  
  
"How dare you take to his liking," shrieked the other woman lunging again.  
  
"Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in here?!" snapped Panthera backflipping off of the bed and yanking the sheets so that when the other woman landed she was wrenched off of her feet and tumbled to the ground.   
  
"My name is Nahoe and I am the true mate of the lord of this land!"  
  
"Oh really?" asked Panthera raising an eyebrow coldly while wrapping the sheet firmly around her body while allowing it to billow around her feet so she could fight. "Then tell me where is his mark on you?"  
  
Nahoe screamed again and once more lunged at the other woman. Panthera whirled around and kicked her in the back.   
  
"You can't win against me," said Panthera softly.   
  
"Oh and why is that?" asked Nahoe.  
  
"Because they say that mated pairs will fight harder and dirtier to stay mated with thier choosen mate."  
  
"That is nothing but a...." Nahoe trailed off has she haunched over holding her stomach to which Panthera had landed a solid side kick to.  
  
"I told you," said Panthera coldly. "Now I suggest you leave before I really get anger and I rip you to shreads."  
  
"You don't have the guts," said Nahoe smugly.  
  
Nahoe began to circle Panthera when a thin string wrapped around her thoart and she was yanked off her feet and to the feet of a winged being.  
  
"No," said the flat male voice that belonged to feet. "Perhaps the princess does not but I most certainly do."   
  
Then before anyone could blink he quickly dispatched the other woman's head.  
  
"Kurone," said Panthera.  
  
"Princess you are alright I take it?" he asked smilling.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Come we have to get to the throne room to stop anyone from doing anything dangerous."  
  
"That will be very hard to do."  
  
Kurone laughed, "That it shall princess that it shall."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Botan stared at the others and they all nodded in agreement. The girls would distract the guards which would allow Kurama and Yuusuke to sneak up behind them so that they could escape and over power the other guards and take the palace.   
  
"What will we do if we fail?" asked Botan.  
  
"Pray that the gods are mericful," said Kuwabara flatly.  
  
"But surely we won't fail," said Keiko. "We can not fail to many things are riding on us succedding."  
  
"I know," said Kuwabra. "Which is why we can not fail in our mission to break out of here."  
  
"Do you think it will work?" asked Yukina.  
  
"There is only one way to find out," said Kuwabara. "And I don't see any other time but the present to start."  
  
The four of them turned their heads has one has footsteps came down the stairs and Kuwabara moved instinctively in front of the three females. They all waited breathlessly for whomever was walking down the steps to appear. All the while praying that their plans would succed; because if not then everything would become worse then it already was. They only hoped that it would work and Kurama and Yuusuke were near by for the plan to take affect.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Mukuro, Yomi, and Raizen were standing together talking when one of Raizen generals approached them.  
  
"Forgive me but Lord Hiei's messangers are here and wish to speak to all three of you," he said bowing down to the three generals.  
  
The three warlords exchanged a look for several minutes seeming to think about this.  
  
"Bring them," commanded Raizen.  
  
"Has you command," said the general standing up and heading toward the messangers.  
  
Within two minutes three messangers stood before the three warlords the messangers handed them a folded piece of paper and waited. The message was simple all it requested was that the three generals come for a meeting in the throne room. The three warlords exchanged a look and nodded at eachother.  
  
"Very well we will meet your lord," said Raizen flatly.  
  
"Very well," said one of the messangers. "This way."  
  
The six moved quickly back toward the palace of Hiei and the three armies waited for word from their leaders and an uneasy silence seattled across the land. Everyone silent and everyone was waiting for the final word on what the future would hold for all of them.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I figure I can finish this story in one maybe two chapters. But I am betting more on one chapter then I can write a Yami No Matusei fic I have been itching to do. Also it has been brought to my attention that some people might want me to write a squel and well if you want me to and I think of one I will and if you want me to email you about it just tell me. Anywho on with the whatever.  
  
DarkAngelB - Alrighty then cool.  
  
Hiei - Thanks! Yeah I am glad I don't write them either considering one time I accidently stumbled across a Trunks/Goku yaio lemon one and needless to say it really traumtized me.  
  
Dark Topaz - One more chapter for this story but if ya wanna read more Panthera/Hiei fics go check out Demon Beloved, Flames of Love, Dance of the Sucubus, and High School Romance.   
  
The Dragon Klan - I take ya'll don't like Avril Lagine? Well okay whatever floats ya boats ladies. Naw Hiei wouldn't she has him wrapped around her little finger.  
  
Yuemoon - Lol of course I left a cliffy how else would I leave ya'll squirm in your seats waiting for my next chapter? See what happens if you tell Hiei Panthera told him no sex for him for a month for being mean to ya.  
  
kokorodragon - I don't know if I will write a squel.  
  
Bunni - course not he is in LOVE! Demon Beloved, Flames of Love, Dance of the Sucubus, and High School Romance.  
  
Kohaku Hoshi - lol so interesting.  
  
may strom - lol well it was good but wasn't really a hard fought ending yet. 


	19. The Realms of the Black Dragon 19 LEMON ...

The Realms of the Black Dragon 19  
  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Anywho things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
  
LEMON  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Come," one of the guards said to Botan and the others. "Lord Hiei wishes to speak with all of you in his throne room. Why he would want to I do not know but I do not question his motives."  
  
The group slowly filed out but one of the guards grabbed Botan's upper arm halting her.  
  
"Where is the kitsune?!" he asked harshly.  
  
"Nani?!" stammered Botan shocked.  
  
"You were with him last," growled the guard. "So tell me woman where is he?!"  
  
"Behind you," said Kurama darkly. "And I would appreicate if if you removed your hand from my vixen."  
  
The guard took a step back and glared at the fox.  
  
"Becareful kitsune I still outrank you," growled the guard.  
  
"But you do not out power me," retorted Kurama.  
  
"Enough both of you," said one of the other guards. "Kitsune the lord wants to speak with you has well."  
  
"Oh really and what about?!" asked Kurama raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He didn't say," said the guard. "He just said we should bring you and your cellmates including the so called 'dead' half breed."  
  
"Damn," said Yuusuke coming out from the shadows.  
  
"Let's move all of you," said the first guard.   
  
Obidently the group marched up the stairs and headed toward the throne room wondering what awaited them there behind the closed door.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Three other guards where headed toward where Atsuko and the others were being held. One guard opened the door and pulled out the women one by one.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Oniyuri.  
  
"Where are you taking us?!" demanded Atsuko.  
  
"Lord Hiei wishes to speak with you," snarled one of the guards before shoving the women in the direction of the steps.   
  
"What about?!" challenged Oniyuri.  
  
"Nothing for you to be concerned about woman know get moving.  
  
"Well," said Atsuko. "If it's not important then there is no reason for us to go with you now is there?"  
  
"Woman," growled the guard roughly gripping her upper arm. "You will move toward the throne room."  
  
"Not until you tell us why," snapped the younger female Tao.  
  
The women muttered several obsenties under thier breathes but walked up the steps toward the door and down the hall to the throne room. Neither of them knowing what would happen but they knew that something would happen and they feared the worse. Neither of the three women would expect what was about to happen would happen.   
  
______________________________________________________  
  
The three warlords glared at the other Demon who sat on his throne staring down at them a secerative smile on his face.   
  
"Thank you for corperating with my men," said Hiei.  
  
"What is this about Hiei?!" demanded Raizen.  
  
"Quite simple Lord Raizen I have had a change of heart you could say," said Hiei looking quite bored.  
  
'It can't be,' thought Raizen. 'Did he actually fall in love with Panthera?'  
  
"Yes I did fall in love with the gift you sent me," said Hiei. "However I am sure known of you expected her to return my feelings did you?"  
  
The three warlords shook their heads slowly.  
  
"Interesting enough she feel in love with me before I began to return the feelings or at least acknowledge them. Now back to the reason I have called you all here..."  
  
Hiei's voice trailed off and he stared behind the warlords looking at something else or more like someone else.  
  
"Has I was saying," began Hiei once more. "I have had a change of heart and have decided to allow you to have your women back."  
  
"What's the catch?" asked Yomi.  
  
"There is no catch," said Hiei. "The contract is invalid only you want it to be valid and even then we can write up a different one that would suit all our needs."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Raizen.   
  
"Let's just say that I have an urge to prove my love to Panth-chan," said Hiei has Panthera and Kurone dashed into the room.   
  
Yuusuke and the others walked in surronded by Hiei's guards.  
  
"Let them go and pardon all charges brough against them," said Hiei. "Yuusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara I hope you will join my ranks of generals. Koenma I will reinstate you has the ruler of hell."  
  
"Thank you and what will you do?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Try to undo what I have done to the best of my ability," said Hiei holding his hand out to Panthera who moved forward to take it.  
  
Raizen and the others looked at eachother before turning to look at Hiei.  
  
"Lord Hiei," said Raizen. "We accept our proposal and we will be honored to draw up another treaty."  
  
"Good," said Hiei before turning to Yuusuke.  
  
"We accept has well," said Yuusuke.  
  
"Good good."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
That night after the Warlords had returned to their realms and the document had been drawn up; and Yuusuke and the others were seattled in Hiei lay in bed with his arms wrapped around Panthera. He felt good to have her in his arms and he couldn't for the life of him believe that she was with him. Kurone was outside the door watching for anyone that might harm them. Has it turns out Kurone had been the bodyguard of Panthera when she was still an infant. He had been fully willing to take back up his duties and Kurama had agreed to become Hiei's personal body guard. The two former theives had once again been reunited and where happy though Kurama was more happy with the news that Botan was carrying his pups.  
  
Panthera moved slightly against Hiei's naked flesh and he bite back down a moan of pleasure. His eyes snapped open when he heard a slight giggle. Turning his head slightly he saw Panthera staring at him smiling warmly.   
  
"Well what now?" she asked.  
  
"Now I try to become a good leader and rebuild this territory and make it a haven for all."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really now woman let's say we celebrate," smirked Hiei rolling her so she was ontop of him.   
  
"Sounds like fun," muttered Panthera kissing his neck.   
  
"Yes it does doesn't it?" asked Hiei groaning.   
  
He ran his hands thourgh her hair has she began to nip and lick at his neck eagerly. He pulled her head up so she could kiss his mouth he wanted to be with her again like he had so many other times. Eventually though they need air and they pulled back while Panthera continued to kiss down his chest. Moving down toward his stomach where she began to lick and nip at his skin there.   
  
"Gods woman there is no need for you to do that now?" muttered Hiei gripping her hair.   
  
However Panthera didn't pay any attention to him and continued lower taking him into her mouth where she began to suck at him. He groaned and began to buck his hips in time with the way her mouth moved up and down on him. He pulled her mouth off of him and kissed her before he could come inside her mouth. He ran his hands down her back so tempted to take her but wanting to give her some pleasure first. However the pain in his lower areas made it hard to concentrate. Suddenly he felt a cool firm grip on his groin and he jerked slightly. The hand began to move up and down on him causing him to come all over the bedspread.  
  
He shuddered in pleasure at the release he felt and began to kiss her with renewed vigor. He rolled over so that she was below him and began to kiss down her neck toward her chest. He began to suck on her breasts and grinned when she whithered undernegth him. She shrieked out when he slipped some fingers into her and began to wiggle them around and smirked upon hearing her moans and feeling her juices run down his fingers. He removed them before she could come and ran his mouth down to where his hands had been seconds ago. His mouth and tongue continued to work his fingers had begun until she came inside his mouth. He grinned and pulled himself back up to her mouth and began to kiss her. She groaned at the taste of herself on his tongue; while he slipped himself inside of her and they began to move with eachother in a timeless dance they had been going on since time began.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I will write up a epilogue for this story then I am finished and can work on a new story for a new anime that I absolutely love. It's called Descedents of Darkness or Yami no Matsuei and it kicks ass. Anywho one more chapter and this story will be complete and I am seriously considering writting a squel drop me a line in my email box if u wanna be notified if I ever do write the squel.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
-You shall see  
  
Hiei - Good to know  
  
shadowbrat - I thought you had dropped off the face of the earth for awhile there welcome back  
  
Bunni - Thanks  
  
kokorodragon - Thanks   
  
may strom - lol  
  
Yuemoon - THanks glad to know you like it lol The ultimate weakness of Hiei sex with his beloved mate Wawho!  
  
Kohaku Hoshi - Lol  
  
Homicidal Maniacs - Ya'll are nuts but do not compare with me and my friends  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
  
Sakuya Musaki - Thanks glad to know you like my stuff. 


	20. The Realms of the Black Dragon 20

The Realms of the Black Dragon 20  
  
Author's Notes: This is an A/U that will have mature themes. It will start off has a dark story but will eventually lighten. Any who things will get slightly nasty and the sex in the first few chapters will probably slightly resemble rape if you are uncomfortable with that I would suggest you not read this story. I'll give warnings when if the chapter has sex in it.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It had been a year since Panthera had come into Hiei's life, their twins were healthy and beautiful. There was a girl with hair the color of snow and bangs black has coal; while her eyes were the color of blood. Her name was Neige for snow. Neige's brother had hair the color of coal and bangs that were white has snow; his eyes were the same shade of silver has his mother's; he was called Fuego or fire. The oracle predicted that they would be very important to the future generations has the future Reikai Tentai. Hiei had become a member of the Reikai Tentai a month after things settled down so he could work harder to repent for what he had done. He had promised to be a better king and he was true to his word. The Ningenkai prospered quite well under his rule. He also returned the Reikai back to Koenma who took a Shadow Demon Cat that had been locked in the Dungeons has well has his Queen. The three worlds created a treaty and lived for the most part in peace.  
  
Kurama and Botan had their own set of twins; their babies were a boy and a girl has well. Their daughter had golden eyes and her hair was silver with blue bangs; her parents called her Lily. Lily's brother had purple eyes and his hair was blue with silver bangs; his parents called him Ivy. Both of them had fox ears Lily's were silver; while her brother's were blue. They both also had silver fox tails. The oracle said that they would be able to control plants and see death itself. Their powers at controlling plants showed up early when Lily used vines to stop another kitsune from murdering her mother. It was decided that they too would become the next Reikai Tentai when the time came. By the time they were sixteen they would become members of the next Reikai Tentai along with Neige and Fuego.   
  
Keiko and Yuusuke were married nine months after things settled down and got back to normal or to has normal has things could be given the circumstances. She was now currently a month pregnant with Yuuske's own heir and it was rumored that she too would give him twins in accordance to a long forgotten legend that only the Warlords knew of and refused to speak of until things were set in place. Keiko began to wonder at the reason for people believing that Cat would only give birth to one while the other females involved would give birth to twins one boy and one girl to each. It was indeed almost like something unknown was happening and the world was doing it's best to prepare for it. However the question was what was it and when would it happen?  
  
Yukina was pregnant with Kuwabara's twins at the moment and she was due any day. They had already decided on the names of the girl and boy. The girl would be called Snow; while the boy would be called Sword. It was predicted that would have great power over snow and their level of ESP would be great. It was then that they realized something was happening and that the world was getting ready for a new dark force to show up. The people of Earth began to wonder many things, but rested assured that their king and his men would protect them. Besides with they could all tell to some degree that when the new evil came the twins that were being born, had just been born, or were starting to form would be ready and willing to defend them.   
  
So the people of Earth silently waited for the new evil though when and who they could not tell. All they knew was that something or someone was coming and it would bring death with it. So they waited and eventually within five years of Hiei's change the threat was whipped from everyone's memory; almost has if the evil didn't want them to know. So the people waited and realized that this wasn't a beautiful ending more along the lines of a beautiful beginning. They rejoiced in the streets on the day of the anniversary that Hiei and Panthera had joined; for it is on that day that they were saved. The people all agreed that it was indeed a beautiful beginning.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well that ends it and perhaps later on I will write a sequel since I did kinda end this story at a perfect place for me to write one. If you want me to email you with the sequel news then leave a review and email or else I won't do it. Well I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story has much has I have enjoyed writing it. Though you probably enjoyed it more since all you had to do was read. I have been honored to have readers like you. By the way if you guys like Yami no Matsuei or Descants of Darkness check out my story 'Of Ryujin Blood' and a story two of my friends are writing called 'Of Angels and Demons'. You can find both of them on Mediaminer.org and Fanfiction.net   
  
MediaMiner.org:  
  
Sakuya Musaki – Thanks glad to know you like it I hope you read more of my work.   
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Yuemoon – Thanks for being the most interesting reviewer I have ever had your reviews certainly were um interesting. Well if I ever write a sequel then I will try and put some Hiei/Panthera lemons in there just for you.  
  
may strom – Thanks  
  
Ivey – Um I don't know sounds interesting but I think I will use a different dark force but if you want you can use it and I will even let you use Panthera if you want has long has you give me credit for the character.  
  
nightmareofcat – Thanks  
  
Shadowbrat - *huggles back* hey girl thanks can't wait to see that pic you drew of Panthera.  
  
kokorodragon – lol  
  
Hiei – Thanks oh really hhhhmmm oh well I will have to look into that.  
  
Kohaku Hoshi – Thanks and I hope to get back to reading your story at somepoint, but only if you leave Kuwabara's kitty alone I like kitties. And Hiei you should be ashamed you already have a mate! 


End file.
